jace and clary: this love
by alisha24
Summary: Clary goes back to school as a mundane will also be learning and training in the institute. her and jace soon get married and move into the herondale manner and a BIG surprise happens and jace took it better than she expected but he was ready to start a family a real one, but before they can have their happily ever after unexpected visitors return, some are good others not so much
1. Chapter 1

Jace and Clary has been together for a while now and see each other at any free time they have. Clarys either at school or training in the institute (being trained by jace). when Jace is training her it is the only real free time she really has to be with him so they absorb every second of it.

Clary's POV

me and jace really haven't been able to really see each other because im either at school or training with him. but i do enjoy training with him id rather it be him than anyone else.

Jace is showing me the correct stance to be in when im fighting so that I can stay on my feet, but I guess im standing wrong and he goes and put his hand on my hips and sways my body in the right position and all I can do is stare into is eyes as he explains to me, I am so lost in his eyes all I can say is " uhh huh" and then he just laughs cause he knows I did not just hear a word he said so he grab me and turns me towards him and he kisses me. the kiss starts growing more intense then Jace back hits the wall, then he gently slides to the floor. then we hear someone shouting and it is Alec saying "can we keep training PG, I would like to not go blind"we had totally forgot Alec was in here with us training as well whoops.

Jace's POV

I grab Clary by the waist cause she isnt standing in the right position and as I was explaining to her she just says "uhh huh" and right there i knew she had not heard a word I had said and I couldn't help but smile and then I grab her and kiss her the kiss grew intense fast and the next thing I know there is shouting I look up and its Alec we totally forgot about him i help Clary to her feet and we get back to training.

after a while of training I decide to take Clary home, not that i wouldn't mind if she stayed in all but me and Jocelyn are not in best terms right now and I don't want to take Clary home late and make Jocelyn hate me more than she already does , which i dont even think is possible.

when we get to the front of Clary's house Clary runs up and wraps her arms around me and starts playfully kissing my neck and all I could do is laugh I look at her and kiss her then I kiss her again then she pulls away and as she starts walking to the door I shout "I LOVE YOU CLARY" and I could hear her laugh then she turns and shouts "I LOVE YOU JACE" we both smile then I watch as she steps inside and i walk out and disappear into the night.


	2. Chapter 2

Clary's POV

as I start to wake up and I smell the scent of Jaces skin and than I notice that a guys arm is wrapped around me, so I turn my head to see who it is and I realize that it is Jace and that he snuck in to sleep next to me.

As I stared at him watching him sleep, his eyes are still closed as he says "your staring" "I'm gazing" "its creepy" "it's romantic" I argue he grabs a pillow and puts it over his head "heyy" and I grab the pillow he throws it and connects his lips to mine him being on top of me we are making out

When I hear my mom yell "Clary breakfast is ready wake up" we break apart when we hear footsteps and I then look at Jace and he jumps out of bed and sprints towards the window to hop out the same way he came in and he whispers"I love you Clary I will see you soon" and I then smile and say "I love you and ok ill see you in a few" and with that he hops out of the window and I run over to the window and see him walking down the street on his way to the institute.

my mom opens the door and I turn around and she looks at me confused then she runs over to the window but that god Jace has already left or I don't even know or want to know how my mom would have reacted to Jace and me sleeping in the same bed but me and Jace has never even had sex well yes we almost have but almost doesn't count and yes I do want to but I think Jace is afraid to in a way he probably thinks I'll leave him after or something but idk. I just understand I feel like he is putting it off he maybe thinks I don't want to idk.

and mom say "well hurry up before your breakfast gets cold" and all I can say is "ok" then my mom walks out of the bedroom and I walk after her hoping she didn't get the inkling that Jace was here.

TIME LAPSE...(3HOURS LATER)

I am so excited my mom has agreed to let me have a sleepover with Izzy at the institute and she also gave me a whole speech say that I sleep in Izzys room and Izzys room only and I had to keep telling her that I would and that me and she made it perfectly clear that I were to not sleep in Jaces room,and I can either stay in Izzys or one of the spare bedroom.


	3. Chapter 3

Clarys POV

I just packed some clothes,and some other things that I might need. Right now I'm on my way to the institute with my only bag, i walk in to be greeted by the one and only Jace herondale, when I see him all I can do is smile, I can't help but think that I have one of those quirky smiles on my face, I run up to him and throw my arms around him, I don't ever want to let go cause I feel like if I do this will be the end and I don't want it to be the end. I look up at him and he had the biggest smile on his face, he kisses me passionately ,but we get interrupted by a shriek were pulled apart i turn around and see Izzy with the worlds most biggest grin on her face, she then grabs my arms and pulls my arm and then I end up in izzys room

"Izzy what is wrong with you" I say

then she says "me and you are not hanging out tonight"

I am so confused all I can say is "izzy what are you talking about we planned this like a week ago and you are going to just go an-" before I can finish Izzy interrupts me and says " you are going to be with Jace" she say and all I can do is smile then I say " does he know"

"no"she says as she flashes her smile then says "but you have to hang with me till six okay cause me and Simon at leaving by then and I say "okay" she does some makeup and nails and then I look at the time and it is 5:40 and as I start to walk towards the door she says "do me a favor and please at least use protection" I was so shocked, I didn't even think about that I just smile, nod and walk out. I walk to Jaces room to see him sitting on the bed and all I can do is stare at him he is just so perfect in every way I don't even know how a girl like me Ended up with a guy like him ,then I heard someone say Clary, I get snapped out of my thoughts to see Jace standing in front of me with a smirk on his face. I already knew the words he was going to say before he even said them

"I was afraid if you stared any longer you would start drooling" with that I sock him on the arm, put both arms on his chest and push him on the bed so now he is laying down. I put each of my legs on the sides of him so that they are around his waist. I smash my lips to his and I can tell I took him by surprise because it took him a couple seconds to start kissing back he then pulls away and says " I thought you were hanging out with Izzy tonight" i just smile and say "well there has been a slight change of plans" he is now smiling ,he flips me over so that he is on top of me and kisses me fiercely with so much passion that i could just melt. My hands move from his hair down to the hem of his shirt. i put my hands under his shirt and feel his abs, he just sighs i slowly start to pull it up his back and I can feel him shiver as my hands slowly run up his back. I take his shirt off he is now shirtless and I feel the bottom of my stomach erupt with butterflies. he stops kissing me ,looks deep into my eyes so deep that I could seriously melt and asks "are you sure you want to" I just smile and say " I've never been more sure" he looks at me with hesitation in his eyes so I say again "I want to.. I want to if you do"

no ones POV

with that he softens a little and bends down and kisses her softly at first then they slowly start to grow more and more intense. the kisses slowly start to speed up as his heartbeat does. His hands slide down her body causing nothing but pleasure, she moans as he grunts. She was going to ask him what was wrong being as inexperienced as she is, but she feels his hands at the edge of her shirt he looks at her waiting for permission so she nods. the shirt went over her head  
he looked at her like she was the first star that he had seen in the sky then they kissed some more then her hands went to the loop of his belt and undid the belt and threw it on the floor, she undid the button on his pants his hands roam all around her body. his hands go to the button of her pants he looks at her and unbuttons them, he slowly takes them off her milky pail legs and throws them across the room. His hands slide up her legs. she uses her feet to slide his pants down ,they are soon on the floor too. he kisses her hard and she loves it, she abandoned herself to his kisses. his lips traveled down from her mouth to her neck she felt a fluttering in her tummy that causes her to gasp with pleasure his hand goes down he put his hand inside her bra and cups her breast she moans. she could feel him smile as he undid her bra she went to cover herself but jace caught her wrist halfway and said "don't your beautiful" she puts her arms to the side she feels him draw circles around her nipples and that causes her to moan loudly she needed to grab onto something so she puts her hands in his hair and tugs at his curls causing him so grunt loudly thinking she hurt him she says breathlessly "im sorry" he looks her in the eyes confused not knowing why she apologized asks "for what" she doesn't have the confidence to look him in the eyes so she looks at his shoulder and tells him "for hurting you, I made you grunt I'm sorry I didn't mean to pull you hair" he laughs " clary I didn't grunt out of pain" she looks at him confused " then why di-" she stops herself and blushes with a smile so big on her face knowing why he grunted. He pecks her lips a couple times teasing her as she runs her hands through his hair. His mouth travels down once again to her neck ,but this time he doesn't stop he travel lower she feels his lips touch her nipple and that was her undoing she moans so loud that she is so glad they were the only ones here. He treated each of them with the same love and care as the other so neither of them got left out. she felt him tug them with his teeth lightly causing this feeling that she had never felt before. Causing her to blush and squirm more than she already is.  
he brings his lips back up slowly making his way to her neck them to her lips kissing her lovingly. He stares deep in her eyes and she stares just as deep back. His eyes hold questioning, waiting for her to give him the go. She nods her head granting him. His hand slides down to her underwear where he pulls them off slowly and throws them, they end up landing on a nearby lamp ,but neither of them notice. her hands slide out of his hair and down to his boxers. she pulls them off and made sure to look up and not look at him no matter how bad she wanted to, she decided to have a peak so she looked down and jace caught her looking and smiles. she blushed the darkest she thought she has ever blushed and she has blushed pretty dark. her heartbeat was out of control because he was big like really big she didn't know how he would fit and that scared her but she won't show it. Jace reached over and grabbed something. she hears a crackle of foil and thats when she becomes really nervous but she wants this so she set that fear aside. he looks at her with those golden orbs that she loves so much. she could tell that he was just as nervous as she was so she pulls him in and kisses him with so much passion and even nipped at his lower lip causing him to grunt loudly once again gaining herself a smile in the middle of their kiss. he licks her bottom lip asking for entrence in her mouth ,she gladly gave it to him. she loves the feeling of his tongue on hers. After caressing her tongue lovingly he looks up at her with concern and says " if you want me to stop tell me and I will ok" she nods "it's going to hurt" "I know but that's okay I want it to be you" he nods then kisses her so softly on the lips then he moves her legs in position and gets ready, he looks at her with love in his eyes and says " I love you " she says back " I love you"

clarys POV

I can see how nervous Jace was and I didn't want him to be. he positions my legs around him and looks at me and says" I love you " and I say back "I love you" with that he kisses me lightly then travels down and kisses my neck. I feel not so mini jace at the tip of my most intimate place. He hesitates then very slowly pushes in at first I feel a little sting but then it was as if there was a barrier still. he looks up at me"I am going to do it fast so it won't hurt as much okay but not to fast" he tells me. I nod my head because i don't have words to say anything. he thrusts in fast and I feel it, the pain people were talking about. I have never felt any pain like that ever I don't scream out because I know jace will feel bad so I keep my mouth closed but man did it hurt. I claws at his back trying to hold In the tears but they come out on their own accord. "I'm so sorry" he says and kisses the tears away "its..okay" I say breathlessly. I knew he wanted to just pull out and ram back in by the gritting of his teeth, the tightness of his jaw, and the shaking of his body that he is trying hard to repress. so I wrap my legs around his waist causing him to moan and my wrap my arms around him with my face buried in his neck trying not to scream of pain. He knew I was still in pain so he grabs my hips not allowing me to move. he puts many kisses all over my face. after a minute all I feel is a dull ache so I try to lift my hips but he was still holding them down. "it's okay it doesn't hurt anymore.. I promise" he looks me in the eye and carefully and slowly pulls himself all of the way out of me. suddenly I feel incomplete like a part of me is missing causing me to whimper a "please" he slowly pushes himself back Into me causing me to once again moan loudly. he kisses me ever so slightly causing my toes to curl he kept his very slow pace afraid to hurt me, but I knew he would not move faster until I ask "jace" I say between all of the moaning

I know he is gritting his teeth right now using all of his strength to keep this slow pace "faster" I pant breathlessly "please" and he does. he starts to move faster and my moans got more erratic I was a moaning mess I still needed more and I know he did to "harder" I barely breathlessly get out"clary" he grunts "please" I beg and he does I have no control over the sounds coming out of my mouth all I know is I want this to never end and neither does he.


	4. Chapter 4

SORRY THIS CHAPTER IS A LITTLE SHORT:(

clarys POV

I stirred because I felt so hot and sticky, I am lying on Jaces chest I look up and his eyes are closed but I don't think he is sleeping I think that he is just waiting until I wake up, then his eyes flutter open and he looks and me and says "morning beautiful" and I said "morning handsome" I smile and kiss him lightly I move a little then I feel it the stinging pain in my lower area jace hears me hiss "are you sore" I am about to respond when he says "I am so sorry I should have been more gentle I am so sor- " "hey I am okay if I didn't want you to I would have told you okay I'm fine I promise okay" I say as I look him in the eyes he nods I kiss him I end up on top of him, him holding me tight jace pulls away and gets up and says " I am going to start you a warm bath okay"

"Only if you join me" he smiles "of course" he sets the water on the right temperature, I get in and as soon as I sit I moan out it feels nice to my soreness jace gets in behind me in this gigantic bath tub that could be used as a jacuzzi I lay my head on his chest and sigh.

izzys POV

I walk into the institute it around 10 In the morning I stayed with Simon last night since he can't come to the institute being a vampire and all but also wanting to give jace and clary some time alone I grin at the thought I go to my room change into pajamas since I am not going anywhere today I walk out of my room as I see Jocelyn walk through the door probably to check on me and Clary and I see her and book to Jaces room and I open the door and I don't see anyone but clarys underwear is on the lamp and I turn around and see Jocelyn behind me

"Heyyyyyy..ha ha"

Jocelyn looks at me funny " hey um where is clary" she says

and I say " ummm she is taking a bath"

"A bath clary doesn't take baths she hasn't in years"

"Well she wanted to..you know being sore and all from training"

"Oh"she seemed to let it go she says "then why are you at Jaces room"jocelyn says

"I was just wondering what he was doing..you know him being my big brother and all ha ha well I should go" I hurry back to my room

Jocelyn's POV

I knew Izzy was lying when she went and zoomed off so I opened Jace door and saw crumpled sheets and a messy bed then just as I was about to shut the door I see underwear on Jaces lamp but not just any underwear CLARYS underwear I glance at the ground and see a condom, I am in shock that means that clary and jac- my thoughts where interrupted by a giggle and then I realized Clary and Jace were showering no taking a bath TOGETHER I was so furious so I left Jaces room because if I didn't I knew I would do something I would regret so I slammed the door behind me

Jaces POV

me and Clary were in the bath and then we heard a slam so we hurry out and see that everything was the same and I glace at the lamp and see clarys underwear hanging off the lamp and I burst out laughing Clary looks at me confused and all I can do is point and she burst out laughing I go over there and take them off and throw them at Clary and can't help by wonder who opened the door and slammed, it was probably isabelle


	5. Chapter 5

Jocelyn's POV

I get back to the house and luke is sitting at the kitchen table drinking coffee he looks at me and asks "so how was Clary and Izzy sleepover..did they have fun"

all I can say is " no" and he says" they didn't have fun" "I mean no Izzy and Clary didn't even have a sleepover" "what do you mean they didn't have a sleepover" " I mean she and Jace had a sleepover" " Jocelyn they were just sleeping they didn't do anything wrong" " they did do something wrong... They had sex luke " " WHAT... Are you sure" " well yes clarys underwear was hanging on Jaces lamp and her and his cloths were strung around the room and they were I the bath together... And there was a opened condom on the floor" luke has anger plastered on his face and then softens and says" at least they used protection" anger is flushed all over Jocelyn's face because of lukes comment

"luke now is not the time for jokes my daughter had sex and and...and" "Jocelyn she knew what she was doing..and jace wouldn't make her do something she don't want to do" "you don't know that" "Jocelyn jace is not valentine he loves Clary and he would never do anything to ever hurt her" "so now your taking jaces Si-" Jocelyn runs to the bathroom and throws up in the toilet and luke has a hold of her hair and rubbing her back.

Luke's POV

im holding Jocelyn's hair and rubbing her back and wondering what caused this shadow hunters don't throw up much only when they are sick but they rarely get sick or when they are prega-... wait oh no this cant be true i have to tell her

"Jocelyn" "yeah" "what if your ...p-pregnant" she freezes and looks up at me and says" what if i am...what if i am" " then we will have a baby.. but we should make sure ill run to the store an get some test alright" "OK" and I run to the store and come back with the test i bought three and she takes all three and we are waiting and the timer goes off and all of them say positive and I look at her and smile then say "were having a baby " she jumps in my arms and says "were having a baby and ... we have to tell Clary" " ill call her and have her come over " "OK" i grab the phone and give Clary a call

Clary's POC

RING RING RING

i pick up the phone not bothering to look at the caller ID

"Hello" "hello" "oh hey luke what's up"  
"you need to come home" "why luke what's going on" "nothing me and your mom have to talk to you"  
"What about" "will you just come home...now" "okay okay I am on my way bye" (end of call)

I look at jace and he looks confused and I tell him I have to get home that they have something to tell me. "Okay if you must go, you better get home it must be urgent...here i drive it will be faster

jace drops me off and he says "call me after OK" "alright" as i start to walk away he shouts " I LOVE YOU" I smile and shout " I LOVE YOU" I run back up to him and kiss him it short to short too short for my liking but I will see him later I hope I walk inside as he drives off.

I walk into the living room and my mom is sitting on the couch and luke is rubbing her back and there looks have to many emotions in the I don't even know if its good or bad

"so whats up" they both snap there heads up and look at me "why don't we have breakfast first" we sit and eat our food in dead silence after we eat we retreat back to the living room  
"Will one of you please tell me what is going on"  
"well we have some news"

"what kind of news"

"well you are going to be a big sister" and those words shocked me so much I don't have any words left in my mouth

"um mm... that's great omg I always wanted to be a big sister omg" and I run up and hug them both and say "congratulations" then I pull away and grab my phone and start dialing a number and lukes asks " who are you calling" "jace" I say as the phone rings, I put it on speaker when he picks up "hey baby what's up" "hey jace there is some news" "okay" "well..." I pause trying to hold my excitement in "well come on spit it out" "im going to be a big sister omg can you believe it jace" "omg that's crazy, so your mom and luke must really be getting it on" "JACE" and i look at my mom and luke and they have red faces "what"he says with laughter in his voice "the phone is on speaker" "oh...well congratulations" "thank you" they both say in unison then I say "well i have to go ill talk to you later ok" "ok I love you" "I love you baby" and I hang up. I look at them then jump into their arms things are so perfect so great I am starting to think that maybe I don't have to always worry and that things will make it out okay


	6. Chapter 6

Clary's POV

I have to go to school today, and im really irritated because I had to get up but kind of happy because it was senior year, I am still 17 while like everyone else in my class are 18 mostly well besides the last day of school so that's good and my birthday is coming up which I'm kinda excited for. i get ready i put on a nice green blouse and faded blue knee-highs with my black converse. I get up,grab my bag and run down the stairs and grab a apple and run towards the door hoping that I wont miss the bus and to my luck I missed the bus so I decided to call Jace and was hoping we would answer RING RING RING "morning beautiful" "morning... um mm Jace can you do me a favor" "yes anything for you my love" "um well I kinda sorta missed my bus...and was wondering... if you could uh... give me a ride" "of course ill see you in a few" "OK"

Jace pulled up in his motorcycle and hands me a helmet and says "hello love" "hey" "well get on" I hop on and put my helmet on and Jace puts his on and we drive there and we stop in the front of the school and everyone's eyes are on us as I hop off and I take off my helmet and so does jace and you can hear all the girls gasp,so I say "did you really have to pick me up in your motorcycle" " yes I did and I better go I love you" "I love you" then we both lean in and kiss, the kiss is about 15 seconds then we pull away he puts his helmet on and zooms off after he zooms off all of the girls look jealous of my hot boyfriend and all the guy look jealous of his ride so I got alot of rude remarks and some of the popular girls trying to be my friend because of my boyfriend and I wouldn't have that so I ignored them and went on with my day with Simon tagging along with me the whole day with him complaining saying that everyone is staring at them now.

-time skip-  
The end of the day the school bell rung we walk to the front and the popular girl Jessica looks at me and says " I don't know how a girl like you got a guy like that golden god but he will be mine you understand me ugly strawberry you can't compete with him I mean look at him and then at you" I am not one to let someone's world get to me but I know it's true how did someone like me get someone like him I am about to reply when I hear "hey babe" I turn to see jace walking towards me with a smile on his face ,Jessica is in front of me so she thinks he is talking to her and says "heyy hot-"she is cut off by him pushing past her and grabbing my face and kissing me after the kiss he smiles at me and says " hey beautiful" I smile at him"hey" "let's go home..come on we won't have to see this place again" "okay" he walk to his bike I go to grab his helmet ,he pulls his back and sets it on the seat he grabs my face in his hands and says "it's not true..what that girl said it's not true I may have been a little bit away but I still heard...she is wrong you are beautiful in everyway, don't let some slut tear you down baby" he said it loud enough for her to hear and she stalks off. He puts the helmet on me and ties it then kisses me, we get on and drive off away front that he'll hole


	7. Chapter 7

Jace POV

so clarys birthday is coming up and I am glad that school is finally out ,but I have no idea what to get her I want it to be something that she will love and never forget ,but what maybe I could talk to iz she might have some ideas I head to izzys room and when I get there she is sucking faces with bloodsucker I make face and walk away  
I get back on topic ok so for her birthday ok well I hope to one day to marry her wait that's it I'm going to propose but she is only turning 18 and that's a little young and Jocelyn will kill me so I cant do that, that's it i can get her a promise ring yes that's it I know what I'm getting her so I run back to izzys room then regret it bloodsucker has his shirt off so I just pound on the wall ,they both spring apart

"Jace what the hell do you want"  
"Izzy I need your help"

"what do you have a hair emergency and you need me to fix it" I pat my hair hair and Izzy laughs

"no I need help with Clary birthday present"

"ooooh what did you get her"

"that's the thing I need your help with" "well do you know what your looking for" "yes"

"ok lets go bye Simon we will finish this later"

we get in the cab and I tell the driver where to go and after a while of driving Izzy asks

"Jace, where are we going?" I just smile "you'll see"

-time skip-

after hours and I mean hours we finally find the perfect one and we can't leave out the part where Izzy started screaming and jumping up and down when I told her but Izzy said I would give her the ring alone so ill need to get her a gift to give her in front of everyone or something then it hit me I have the perfect idea I run upstairs and tell Izzy my idea and I was surprised when she agreed to it and said and I quote "my best idea yet"

-BIRTHDAY MORNING-

clarys POV

I wake up to someone jumping on my bed and I open my eyes and see my mom on my bed and Luke holding a plate with my special birthday breakfast its bacon,sausage,and a stack of pancakes with candles in it. they both tell me happy birthday and let me eat in bed, I finish and take a shower then head downstairs to see everyone and decorations all around I hug everyone we talk and chat and eat cake then its present time I get clothes from Izzy that were actually nice and comics from Simon and art supplies from mom and Luke and from Magnus and alec I got a glittery Steele then Izzy hands me a box and says

"It's from Jace" i look around and realize he is not here he was a minute ago where did he go

"wait,where is jace"

"he had to go make sure everything was in place" she says with a gigantic smile

i look at her confused what do they have planned i look around and Magnus is smiling to but mom,Luke,Simon,Alec all look confused so I'm assuming they don't know i open the box to see a sticky note and only a sticky note i take it out and it reads in Jaces hand writing says "look under the couch" and mom and Luke share a look i go look under the couch and see another box with another sticky note that's says "look in your closet" i run upstairs and go to my closet and find another note that's says "not this closet the other one" i turn around and look at everyone then my mom my eyes asking for permission and she nods her head saying i can go

i run out the door and when i get to the institute and in my room, i go to the closet and open it to read " my favorite place" and so i run to the kitchen and see a note on the table that's reads " no my other favorite place" then i run to the training room and the note reads "the room you enjoy most" and i run to Jaces room to see a rose and i smile and read the note attached to it that reads "our place" i run to the green house and it looks magical more magical than normal there are lights everywhere and lanterns and its gorgeous, i see Jace in a suit without a tie and 3 buttons undone smiling and when i get close he says happy birthday and i run up and hug him.

"thank you" he smiles and says

"that's not all" and he gets down on one knee and my heart drops

"No I am not proposing, ..yet.. this is a promise ring and i know we are young but i love you and want to spend the rest of my life with you" he opens the ring box "I want you to know that you have my heart my soul and my love so will you clarissa Adele accept my promise ring to you" i have tears in my eyes and i just start nodding my head

"yes yes yes" i run over an hug him "i love you"

"i love you more"

"impossible"

"yes possible" and we kiss then we head back upstairs an lay down and we fall asleep in each others arms thinking could this get any better


	8. chapter 8

I AM SO SO SO SO SORRY THAT I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN LIKE FOREVER AND NOW I FEEL REALLY BAD YEAH SO ILL STOP TALKING NOW AND SHUT UP AND THIS CHAPTER IS KINDA SHORT AND LEMONY SO ILL LET YOU TO IT

Clary's POV

I woke up to strong arms around me so I snuggle into him, he holds me tighter and kisses my forehead all I can do is smile. I look at the clock and see that its 9:09 am and I think damn it earl- oh crap my mom is going to kill me. I jump out of bed and jace looks at me confused

"what's wrong" he says

"my mom is going to kill me " he just laughs"what?"

"your mom knows she stopped by last night and you were sleeping to she let you stay, and said to be home for dinner

"oh..well i need to take a shower so" I turn to walk to the bathroom and jace says

"well I hope I get the honor to join you"

I smile and turn half way and say "well why not" I walk towards the bathroom and I hear jace jump off the bed. I strip and jump in and put the shower just to the right temperature and let it soak me, I feel arms wrap around my stomach and I immediately lean back resting my head on his chest and wrapping my hands around his and sigh, the water is running over the both of us

jace kisses my neck slowly and softly working his way to my ear and sucking then back down, the whole time I am moaning softly. Jaces hands slowly loosen just enough for me to turn around i wrap my hands around his neck, I lean in and kiss him hard and he kisses back with just as much pressure. I pull him closer needing more of this, more of him, I can feel his penis against my belly I can feel it growing, i pull at jaces hair he groans and pushes me against the wall.

one hand between my cheek and neck, the other on the shower wall, I let my hands drag down his chest to his hips and run my hands over his ass, he shivers through the hot water. I run my hands to his hip indention's and press on them, he bucks his hips. we finally pull away for air, I look him in the eyes my eyes saying what I want

"are you sur-right now, in here" I nod he looks hesitant "OK.. ill be right back" I hear him leavethen the bathroom door shut, i hear a crackle of foil. He is back in here record time, he kisses me and picks me up so I hook my legs around him. he stops kissing me

"i want to try something..do you trust me" jace replies

"with my life" I say

he grabs my hips and turns me around so my chest is facing the shower wall, I spread my legs having an idea, I bend over slightly i feel him rub himself on me them he slowly inserts himself inside of me. I gasp, once he is fully inside he gives me a minute to adjust to his big size then he slowly moves his hips, I moan so loudly, GOD this feels so good. he starts to to go in and out slowly. he starts to speed up, I am screaming with pleasure he starts going faster, I don't think anyone human can move this fast. He then starts going harder and harder as my moans get louder and louder along with his. This was so different from our first time. It feels so good I think I am going to pass out. I let out a cry. He kisses my back while he is thrusting into me with the force of a truck after what seems like hours he groans as we both come undone together both panting he pulls out and I know that if he lets me go i will fall, his hands are on my hips holding me as if he knows

we finished our shower and are getting dressed and jace is being quiet, but i don't think anything of it. I go into the closet and grab a pair of clothes I keep in here just in case. I put on my clothes and come out and jace is sitting on the bed already dressed

"I'm so sorry"

"For wh- jace I am fine I promise you I am okay I am not hurt" "yes you are" "I think I would kn-" I am cut off by jace pulling up my shirt showing my hips where bruises lays on both sides I didn't even know they where there "jace it's nothing I promise I'm fi-" "stop saying that you are not fine clary I hurt you, in what dimension is that okay"

"I am fine or at least I was 5 minutes ago...if I wanted you to stop I would have told you okay" he opens his mouth to object but I cut him off "no jace I will not allow you to feel bad for something I wanted okay I wanted what you gave me and for those bruises that was to hold me up so I didn't fall if anything you didnt let me fall okay" I walk towards him and put both of my hands on his jaw and force him to look in my eyes "I love you okay I love you and I don't want you to feel bad for this in any way you understand me" he just looks away but I force his head to look in my eyes "okay" he just nods

"I love you so much clary"

"I know I love you so much jace" we hug and in that moment I know that this is it for me, we could live in a box and I would be okay as long as I had him.


	9. chapter 9

I AM SO SORRY MY COMPUTER BROKE AND I HAD TO GET IT FIXED AND EVERY TIME I WOULD TRY ON MY PHONE IT WOULD NOT WORK I AM SO SORRY BUT PLEASE CONTINUE TO READ AND COMMENT PLEASE AND SAY WHAT I AM MISSING OR DOING WRONG I WOULD LIKE TO KNOW PLEASE THANK YOU

Clary's POV

I start to head home I want to go home a little early so my mom doesn't go all mamma-bear on me as I am walking I glance at my hand and I see the ring on my finger, I think about all that has happened and how I would give anything to be exactly where I was. Jace just promised me forever, and I was okay with forever more than okay actually. I was so lost in thought I didn't realize I was on my street. I get to the house and walk inside and see luke on the couch drinking coffee and I can see mom in the kitchen.

I yell " im home"

luke looks at me and smiles, mom comes out of the kitchen with an apron, she barley has a belly. its only noticeable if you know about it and I do so...

mom says " hey honey was your birthday okay"

I smile really big because it was actually great because jace just made it perf-

" clary" I look up at my mom "huh"

" you kind of dosed off there in thought there a bit"

I said"oh sorry I was just thinking how gre-" "whats that" my mom said pointing to my hand

I look down at my hand and back up and see luke next to my mom with anger in both his and my moms eyes and as I am about to respond she yells

"HE PROPOSED, THAT BASTARD"

" WHAT, mom no he didn't propose"

" THEN HE JUST GOT YOU A RING FOR THE HECK OF IT"mom says

luke says "he could have at lease asked me to have your hand like a real gentleman would"

So I got angry " HE DIDN'T ASK BECAUSE HE DIDN'T PROPOSE ITS A PROMISE RING OK HE SAID THAT HE WANTS FOREVER AND HE KNOWS THAT YOU WOULD NOT BE OKAY WITH MARRIAGE RIGHT NOW SO HE SAID HE WOULD WAIT TILL WE ARE OLDER...GEEZ HE IS NOT A BAD GUY OK.. HE IS THE BEST PERSON I HAVE EVER MET AND I LOVE HIM AND NOTHING YOU DO OR SAY WILL CHANGE THAT SO YOU BETTER DEAL WITH IT" I yell

my mom and luke both look shocked with their eyes bulging out of their head as I start to head up the stairs I hear my mom yell "Clary" but I ignore her and go to my room

\--TIME LAPSE--

I hear a knock at my door ,but I just ignore it and keep drawing then i hear my mom say " Clary open the door"

finally fed up I open the door and she says " Clary look I am sorry I shouldn't have just said whatever ok I really am sorry ok I... just am not ready for that ok your my baby" and I can see she is sorry in her eyes but im still mad

" but that still doesn't mean you can say that stuff about jace like that" " I know and I am sorry" I don't know why I just cant forgive her right now so I say " is that all"

she looks at me with sad eyes and says "uh.. no maryse called she wants us at the institute she said it was an emergency" my eyes light up and I say " ok ill be down in a minute"

\--TIME LAPSE--

we get to the institute and I run into jaces arms and hug him tight like if I let go he will disappear he hugs back just as tight but careful not too tight, I think he is scared he will hurt me. I smile at his worry. I can feel my mom and luke eyes on us but I don't care anymore, finally I pull away and look at him then ask " what's going on"

"I don't know all I know is that there is extra demon activity than there should be" he says loud enough for mom and luke to hear. I look at him confused and he smiles

"well that helps so much if only I knew what that meant" i say he just laughs BY THE ANGEL I love his laugh

"you will find out when we get to the library where the meeting is being held" I smile at him "who is going to be at the meeting" " just all of us, the Lightwoods and you guys" "ok"

when we get to the library everyone has such a serious look on their face maryse starts she says "I am sure that jace has told you that there has been extra demon activity which is very rare the last time we had this much demon activity was before the uprising and we all know that it didn't end well" you can hear some suck in a breath "demons can only come here a bit at a time and with this many there is no way they just came hear even if it was years there is still no way this many could be here"

"wait, so what your saying is that someone is making demons"

maryse looks and me "that is exactly what I am saying" everyone has a shocked look on their face, I am sure I do too

maryse says "we have to figure this out and until then I want everyone staying at the institute, and that is including you guys we want you to be safe- oh and by the way congratulations"

mom smiles and says "thank you"

"And just for extra safety precautions everyone will be staying in the library not in separate rooms because it is better if we are all together until we figure this mess out"

everyone says "OK"

"Everyone should go and get your things ready we don't know how long this will be" and with that she walks out and everyone else after her to gather their things all I can think is not again.


	10. chapter 10

Clary's POV

I just finished packing the necessary that I needed clothes, pajamas, toothbrush, toothpaste,drawing stuff, etc

I walk out of my room to mom and Luke's room and ask if they are ready and they are so we all take a cab to the institute, mom didn't want to portal cause you have to land it and she doesn't want to take the chance of hurting the baby and because she said and I quote "There is no rush" the world could be ending and you say there is no rush like really-

I get cut off from my thoughts when the cab driver stomps on the brakes in front of the institute we get out of the car and take the things out of the trunk we gather in the library where everyone is already seated. there are a bunch of sleeping bags all over the floor and a bed

Maryse speaks first "The bed is for jocelyn" she smiles" since your pregnant and all. We don't want you having to sleep on the floor and you too Lucian"

"And why are we sleeping on the floor and not in our comfy beds" jace exclaims

"Because of caution and its better if we stick together and besides it will give us all time to communicate more, since we all are family"she smiles more than states " oh and by the way some of us will have to share sleeping bags we have run out which is very weird cause we always have extra on hand so some of us will have to share"

I look over at jace and he is grinning so I knew he had something to do with the missing sleeping bags but I don't mind I just smile at him for just being him he walks over to me and kisses me on the forehead.

"Did you hear that we have to share" jace says

I say "well she didn't say we have to I could always share with isabelle"

"How about no" he says I laugh gosh he is such a dummy sometimes. He leans down and pecks my lips.

JOCELYNS POV

I already know jace and Clary are going to share by the looks they were giving each other and it just makes me so mad and I kn-

"Jocelyn its going to be fine okay, its not like they are going to do anything, they will just be sleeping"

And I know that Luke is right so I sigh and say "okay" maryse announces that she is going to start on dinner

\--30minutes later--

I decide I will go help maryse with dinner I walk into the kitchen and have a need to barf so I run out to the bathroom and I make it just barley and throw up what I had for lunch, Luke is at my side with me

"Come on jocy why don't we go on a walk" I nod and off we go and as soon as the breeze hits my face it feels so much better.

\--TIME SKIP--

After everyone has finished their food every one is to stay together and find a way to entertain themselves for the time being because killing demons are a big no no right now so everyone has to come up with something to do.

Out of no where magnus shows up yelling "I hear everyone is bord and need something to do- well I have a solution to that and its a game of truth or dare" everyone says no but somehow he convinces everyone to play including the parents he announces the rules that if you don't want to do the dare or answer the truth your are to take off a piece of clothing.

"So who wants to go first"


	11. chapter 11

Everyone gathers around in a circle Clary is next to jace,jace next to isabelle, isabelle next to Alec, Alec next to magnus,magnus next to maryse, maryse next to Jocelyn, and finally Jocelyn next to luke. magnus explains the rules "if you choose not to do the dare you are to take off an article of clothing-yes even you bisquit"magnus says when he sees that Clary is going to interrupt. The parents get up to walk away and not play the game but magnus shouts "everyone sit and stay we are all going to play and follow the rules understand I will go first so... isabelle truth or dare"

"Who do you think I am DARE"

magnus grins evily and says "okay I dare you to take off all of your make up and not wear any until 1:00 PM tommarrow"

"WHATT..UGG" isabelle goes off and comes back with a makeup free face  
"Clary truth or dare"

"What did I do" "nothing, now truth or dare"

"Umm truth"

"Your lame" she says then grins evily and says "how far have you and jace gone"

Clary blushes and gets mad cause isabelle already knows but she knew she was only doing it because everyone is here "I am not answering that"

"Why not Clary" "because" " then strip" Clary stands up and lifts her shirt and is cursing herself for not wearing a undershirt she takes it off and is left in a white lace bra she sits on jace's lap her back facing everyone else. Jace puts his head on her shoulder and she could feel him smiling. Clary just turns her head and says "Alec truth or dare" "dare" clary has no idea what to ask Alec, jace whispers in Clary's ear and she giggles "hey thats cheating jace you can't tell clary what to ask" "well it wasn't in the rules so ha..let's start"

"Okay Alec I dare you to put your hand in a jar of spiders for 15 seconds" Alec has a fear stricken face and says "I would but we don't have a jar of spiders.. Haha"  
"Oh I can do it Alexander" magnus says and *poofs* up a jar of spiders.  
Alec swallows slowly and looks up and sees the grin on jace's face he says "I am going to get you back for this, don't forget I know you jace"

Alec chickens out at the last minute and just takes off his shirt he looks at jace " truth or dare" "is that even a question dare" Alec smiles then says "I dare you to stand next to a duck for 15 seconds" that grin was wiped off of jace's face so fast and he looks at Alec and says " I hate you" jace starts to take off his shirt and Alec says " what jace is afraid of a little duck"

"fine magnus hurry up and let's get this over with" the duck pops up and jace looks like he is about to run when the duck walks straight to him everyone is laughing silently and then the duck quacks and jace jumps everyone's laughter is let out and the timer goes off jace let's out a breath of relief and says "okay okay magnus send it away" *poof* the duck was gone. jace asks " magnus truth or dare" "dare Goldie locks" jace glares at him for calling him that and says " I dare you to take off all of your glitter and not wear any for 3 days"

magnus shrieks and says "how dare you" and takes off his shoes then he looks at jace "truth or dare jace " but I just got dared" "I don't care truth or dare" jace looks hesitant and says "okay dare" magnus grins evily and says " I dare you to eat Isabelle's cookies that are in the fridge" jace goes pale and says " there is no way I am eating that" and goes to take off his shoes when magnus says "oh but you will" he *poofs* up the plate of cookies and jace looks up and gently pushes clary off of him and makes a run for the door but magnus uses his magic and slams the door shut and jace is locked in, magnus has a bucket in one hand and a plate of cookies in the other magnus somehow makes it where jace can't move and shoves the cookies is jace's mouth. after each cookie he would throw up. after all 9 of the cookies where gone, jace is pale magnus states "that's what you get for talking about my glitter like that" he hands him a vial, jace drinks it and the color comes back to his face then magnus gets up and yawns "I think I am done for the night all that work on jace has tired me out"

Everyone has went to there sleeping spot and lyed down and went to sleep and forgot about all the bad that is happening around them and slept peacefully


	12. chapter 12

Clary's POV

I was awoken to the sound of murmuring I get up with hesitation wanting to sleep in, but wondering what all that ruckus is about and see everyone in the room except jace and magnus I walk over and ask what's is going on

I see a box with a dead falcon in it and a letter that says _I have that dear warlock you all love so much, something that I want is in the possession of one of you and I want it back or the warlock will be dead_ and that's as far as I can read cause the other part of the letter is all in another language

"What does that say, below it I mean" "we don't know" isabelle says" bu- where's jace" I say

"I am here" he says walking in "what's going on"

Jace's POV

"I'm here" I grin " what's going on" luke and Jocelyn have this look on their face that I can't place. Luke says "see for yourself" I walk over and see a dead falcon and memories flash in my mind- I snap out of it and read the letter.  
I know this handwriting but it's impossible it can't be his writing he is dead. I hear clary say " do you know what it says" I look at her and say " I know the language, but I haven't seen it or read it in over 8 years I wouldn't know what it says" I walk over and start searching through books trying to find the one, I grab it and everyone is looking at me quizzically but I ignore them and search then I find what I am looking for its something that Valentine wrote years ago. I compared the writing and their exact  
"That's impossible" I whisper

"What's impossible" clary asks she pushes me aside and reads who wrote it and says "no..no jace he is dead the angel killed him jace.. No" "clary the handwriting is exact" once everyone realizes what's going on everyone has a fear stricken look on their face with no clue of what is to come

-time skip-

All day everyone has been asking questions because they heard clary say that the angel killed valentine which he did but they didn't know that they didn't even know I died or that the angel brought me back.

I don't know why we never told them we just didn't. It seemed like it didn't really matter I am still here arn't I we just ignored them really because we didn't want to cause more fuss. I feel small arms wrap around me and their small hands lock together I wrap my arms around hers taking a deep breath.

It's amazing how easily clary can calm me just a second ago I was so tense and now I'm not. I smile at that thought.

"Are you okay" "I'm with you aren't I..so of course I am okay" I turn around and peck her lips then somehow the peck turned into something more we were in a full on make out session both forgot that we were in the middle of a room full of people

"Whoa have sex in front of all of us why don't you" isabelle says

we pull apart and clary is blushing like crazy and looking at her feet while I am just smiling I tilt her chin up and peck her lips ,but this time it stays a peck I go sit on the couch and pull clary to sit on my lap as everyone talks.


	13. chapter 13

Clarys POV

Everyone is a little freaked out about what they found out. I am freaked out. Why can't things just be okay. Just when things get okay something has to come up and ruin it. Will we ever be able to just live. we will always be trying to survive. It seems like we are always in a war. Things with me and jace were perfect,we were happy and didn't really have to worry about anything. just when I let myself be happy for a moment the world comes crashing down, but can I handle it this ti- "clary" it was jace he is looking at me worried " I called your name a few times..are you okay" I just nod because I feel if I talk then the string I have keeping me grounded will break.

I feel arms wrap around me, I scoot in and lay in jaces lap with my head on his chest, I sigh "its okay to not be okay clary" I hear jace say. He puts his head on my head "you don't have to stay strong for anyone, it's okay to want things to be simple and like they were before, I want that too, but that is the thing about living this life I don't think things will get to be like that..to be simple and to not have to worry about anything"

gosh jace just knows me so well he knew what I was thinking and knew exactly what to say I look up at him "thank you for..just being you..you always know exactly what to say..i am just afraid that if someone leaves the institute that they won't make it back..i mean magnus he is gone and we have no idea what to do or how to save him-" my voice crack and I can feel tears threaten to spill. Jace kisses my head "we are going to figure it out we always do and we will get magnus back okay I promise i will do everything I can to make sure everyone is safe" "at the cost of your own safety no way jace I am not going to let you try to protect everyone and put your own life at risk" he just kisses my head "get some sleep okay..i am going to try to figure out what the rest of the note says okay" he gets up and I watch him walk away to the table with the note on it, I close my eyes and feel myself slowly be drawn to sleep

-time skip-  
I stir in my sleep I slowly open my eyes and see that everyone is asleep ,but why would the light still be on I look over and see jace still at the table and in the corner of my eye I see it's 3:30am I slowly get up not wanting to, but doing so anyways. i walk over to jace and see what he is so into doing I put my hand on his shoulder and he flinches and tenses. I am shocked because jace doesn't flinch he sees that it is me he untenses and smiles "jace it's late come to bed" he looks at the time and sees that it is 3:32am and sighs "I will in a bit okay give me a minute" I sigh and say okay because I am to tired to argue I lay down and watch him while I wait for him to come to bed ,but sleep pulls me in and I am out once again.

Jace's POV

Clary lies back down, the note is in demonic writing Valentine taught me it when I was younger i know for sure that it's says Jonathan in the beginning so I know that the letter is addressed to me that means he wants something from me ,and I have a feeling I know what it is ,but I won't allow it he won't have it, I wont let him hurt people with it like he did me I won't let him put people through the pain he put me through I just won't.


	14. chapter 14

Clarys POV

I wake up once again feeling cold I roll over and see jace is not here again I feel his side and it's ice cold so I know for a fact that he did not come to bed last night and that means that he has not slept I know that this has got to him. He hates Valentine and wants to take him down, we all do but jace has to be the who does it well that's what he believes anyways everyone is already up I am assuming they are getting ready I can smell food cooking. the only people in here are mom, luke, and jace who is still trying to figure out what it says I look at mom and luke and see that he is rubbing her back I get up and walk over to jace

"You need sleep" "I am almost there just give me a few" "NO JACE" I shout I look over and mom and luke has looked up startled "you haven't slept in a day I am not going to let you tire yourself out" he looks like he is about to object "NO YOU ARE GOING TO GO LIE DOWN AFTER BREAKFAST AND GET SOME SLEEP.. UNDERSTOOD" "the longer we wait to figure this out, magnus could be dead already clary I don't have time for sleep okay" i put my hand on his cheek and look in his eyes "your not going to be able to solve anything if your tired you need rest to refresh your mind and sleep is the only answer I want magnus back to but you need sleep please jace" he nods "okay" I hug him as he put his head in my shoulder we take a deep breath at the same time. we pull apart when we hear maryse shout "BREAKFAST IS READY" we all walk to the kitchen to the lovely meal maryse has prepared

-time skip-

I finally got jace to lie down after we all ate breakfast he is now sound asleep I made everyone go do something quiet telling them jace needs sleep I am watching him as he sleeps so soundlessly, he looks so vulnerable and not tense like things are normal and the world is not crashing down when it is

"Hey clary" "hey Izzy what up" "I was wondering if you wanted to have girl talk" I smile "yeah I would like that" we go upstairs to her room to talk in private we are sitting up there with snacks all over and in our pajamas

We are sitting on her bed criss-cross apple sauce and facing each other

"Soooooo" "soooooo" "well how was it" "how was what" " oh don't play dumb with me clary, you know the sex" she said that just as I was taking a drink of lemonade I am now coughing my lungs out she Pat my back "sorry I should have waited till after you took a drink" "you think"

"Well come on I want details" I blush just thinking about

"It was good no scratch that I was more than good it was fantastic jace wa-"

"Okay I love girl talk but jace is my brother so could you I do not say his name it makes it.. i don't know awkward"

"Right sorry.. he was gentle and careful and sweet and made sure I was always okay"

"Did it hurt wait never mind it was your first time of course it did how about on a scale of 1-10 how bad did it hurt"

"Like 107" she just laughs

"it hurt that bad"

"Yes god it was so painful well that was probably because he is so big but oh my god I have felt quite a bit of pain since I became a shadow hunter but this pain was over the top"

"Exactly how big is he"

"I don't know it's not like I measured"

"Can't you guess I mean with your hand when it was by his penis"

"My hand wasn't even by it"

Isabelle's eyes were as big as saucers "you didnt give him a blowjob" she all but screams "shhhhhh and no I didn't"

"Well why not" "I don't know he didn't say he wanted me to"

"Jace isn't like that it's not he is going to make you give him one even if jace is a ass he is not that much of an ass, guys love blowjobs almost more than sex"

"Really" I look down blushing I am pretty sure I have been blushing this whole conversation.

"Yes girl you need to get on it and keep your man happy"

"I don't know isabelle I don't even know how I barely lost my virginity a little bit ago"

"He will help you and the sounds he makes will help you" I just nod

"Okay let's talk about something else how about you and Simon" and this time it's isabelle who blushes

"So have you guys you know" I say she blushes some more

"Yeah" "well come on I gave you all the glory details now it's your turn"

"Well Simon isn't that experienced as you know I am so I had to help him alot and he was embarrassed but I don't know he isn't the biggest guy I have been with but with him it feels right you know" I just nod finding this conversation so weird because Simon is my best friend

"So have you uhh..given him an uhh..you know...blowjob" finding it so hard to say

"Yes I did on our first time" I look down at my hands and wonder

"Do you think jace expected me to give him one"

"I don't think so clary" and we talked and talked some more until lunch was called


	15. chapter 15

Clarys POV

Me and jace are walking in the park he is making some remark about how beautiful he is and how great he is the typical jace we are both happy and laughing. He is holding my hand I look over at him and see him starting to fade away, Valentine Is taking him I grip his hand tighter. I don't want him to go I need him. He can't leave. He promised he cant. He is gone and now I am all alone sitting in a dark room all by myself "noooooo" I scream

I wake up to jace shaking my shoulders. I have tears coming down my face. Jace has a look of concern on his face

"Was it a nightmare" I just nod

"You were gone" I choke out "Valentine took you away" more tears come out of my eyes

I am unaware that I woke everyone up and that they are all looking at me. I don't take notice

"I am right here and I am not going anywhere, not if I can help it, I promise" he wipes my tears with his thumbs "come here" he pulls me to him, kisses my head, and holds me tight as I drift back to sleep.

-  
I wake up and see that jace is still laying with me but he is awake  
"What time is it" "9:30 sleeping beauty" I smile from the nickname he gave me he always finds a way to make me feel beautiful even when I know im not. Jace looks at me as if I lost my mind

"Clary you are the most beautiful woman I have seen I don't tell you your beautiful to make you feel better I say it because it's true clary you are beautiful and anyone who says your not needs to get there eyes checked" I realize that I said what I was thinking out loud

I look down, but he lifts my chin up so I'm looking in his eye, he has a serious look on his face, I nod

Maryse has walked in with a serious face and looks straight to jace "have you finished" "um no I haven't but I'm almost there I think" "this better be right jace because if it's not we would have wasted time" with that she turns around and leaves.

Jace's POV

I was about to go work on the letter again but I saw Alec in the corner of my eye and he looks exhausted, I can feel his exhaustion. I decide to talk to him

"Hey, you oka- scratch that you are definitely not okay, if this was clary Id be having a meltdown" he just give me a small smile not that anyone would consider that a smile but it was the best I was gonna get. I clamp his shoulder "I am gonna figure out what it says Alec, he is going to be okay, we are going to save him, even if its the last thing I do" he just nods I walk over to the letter once again and get to work. I have uncovered enough to read the first half, it says

 _Jonathan,_

 _Seeing as you are the only one who will be able to decode this letter. I want it Jonathan you know_ _What I am talking about. I expect you will give it to me considering I have the warlock and your parabatai fancy's this warlock and you would do anything for him and saving the warlock is a thing to save on your list you wouldn't want to disappoint your parabatai I will give you one week Jonathan from the time you got this package-_ and that's all I have got so far we got a time and that time ends tommarrow morning. I have to finish what this letter says even if it's the last thing that I do.


	16. chapter 16

Jace's POV

I have finally finished the letter but I have not read the letter through because we don't have time it's 6:00 in the morning of the last day. I run and wake everyone up letting them know the letters done, maryse grabs it and reads it aloud.

 _Jonathan,_

 _Seeing as you are the only one who will be able to decode this letter. I want it Jonathan, you know what I am talking about. I expect you will give me what I want. Considering I have the warlock and your parabatai fancy's this warlock and you would do anything for him and saving the warlock is a to do on you your list. You wouldn't want to disappoint your parabatai. I will give you one week jonathan from the time you got this package. I hope I didn't resurface too many memories with the dead falcon. My dear Jonathan you will give me what I want or I will go after you and this time the angel won't be able to bring you back. I don't want it to come down to that Jonathan because whether you believe me or not I do love you Jonathan, why do you think i sent you to the light woods it was to protect you from me, I knew they would love you and they do I mean it's pretty hard not to. I expect it by Thursday morning or I will have my way with you. Who knows what I will do with you. But you don't want to risk breaking dear clarissa's heart now do we._  
 _Much love,_  
 _valentine morgenstern_

Today is Thursday and it's morning that means that our times up. I hate how much valentines words had an effect on me its- I get snapped out of my thoughts from someone calling my name I look up and everyone is starting up at me.

Maryse is the first to speak "it says here that you know what he wants" flashbacks rush through my mind of everything he did to me. "Yeah I do" I respond. Everyone is looking at me like they want me to tell them what it is, I am about to when 5 forsaken rush in and that's the last thing I see before everything goes black.

I wake up to a pounding in my head, I got to move my arms but they are chained above my head. I have no shirt on, I adjust my eyes to the small light in the dark room. I see a man walk up and that man is Valentine

"Jonathan" "Valentine" I say with disgustedly, he just smiles " I told you what would happen if you didn't bring me the pen" "if your pen ran out of ink and you need one, you can always go buy one" I say with a smirk, he just does a short laughter  
He walks away to a table that has a cloth on it he lifts it up and it's filled with weapons. There's whips, knifes, daggers you name it. He picks up a knife and brings it to my chest and scrapes it down. I grunt out in pain, I won't let him have the satisfaction of having Me yell out.

Clarys POV

the forsaken just disappear we look around and everything's fine nothing's gone. I turn to hug jace ,but he is gone "wheres jace" I ask everyone starts looking around isabelle is the first to speak "he was here a second ago, before the forsa-"  
"You don't think they took him do you" everyone split up to search the institute. Everyone gets back and says there is no sign of him. I look over, and see blood on the floor and I know for sure he is gone. Tears start to well up in my eyes, isabelle runs up and hugs me "he is going to be okay, were gonna get him back I promise" I nod then out of nowhere alec yells out

"What's wrong"  
"it's jace" he pants out "he's hurt"

I don't realize there are tears streaming down my face until my mom is holding me in her arms, she leads me to the couch like she used to do when I was little and afraid. I cried in her arms until I was done.

Jace's POV

I can feel the blood dripping down my stomach "now tell me Jonathan, where is it" I just look at him, but don't say a word "I will kill you again Jonathan tell me now" "no" I respond "you won't kill me" "you want to bet on that" I just smile "you won't because i am the only one who knows where the pen is and if you kill me you will never know" he pulls the knife back and you can see in his face he is thinking.

"You don't care what happens to you" he mumbled to himself ,but I can hear what he is saying"but you care about dear Clarissa" i glare at him, he chuckles evily "you either tell me where it is or I will go after clarissa" I ignore him "you wanna test me Jonathan I will get her and I will find her so tell me Jonathan where is it" I breathe deeply then sigh

"It's in the the institute" he looks at me like he is unconvinced  
"So you are telling me you hid the pen in the institute" I nod "if you are lying Jonathan Clarissa's blood will be on your hands..you have an hour Jonathan to bring me that pen, you have till 5:25, I will meet you back here" he starts to walk away

"Your not gonna untie me" he grins and says "no" and walks towards the door and opens it about to walk out he turns around and says "let's see if you remember how to break free of these" he walks out leaving the door cracked and me less than an hour to figure a way out.


	17. chapter 17

Clarys POV

we have done everything I can think of to find jace but we don't have magnus so we can't really do much I feel like I am going crazy without him just knowing that he is hurt, it feels like my heart is cracking I hear someone faintly say "clary"

I look up and I see isabelle i just do a small little smile hoping it looked at least a little real but she doesn't fall for it she pulls me into a tight hug"talk to me clary, let it out"

I sigh "I just want to know if he is okay, I want to know if-" I choke up she pulls me into another one of her tight hugs and says "he is okay, he may be hurt but he is okay alec will know if something bad happens" I nod

Jace's POV

I have one arm out of the chains I feel like my body's on fire from the pain, my other arm Finally is out of the chains. I have sprained both of my wrist from getting them out. I don't have my stele on me. I slowly limp to the door I start running I have to get out of here and fast. Or he will go after clary I can see the institute. My vision is blurring from all of the blood loss as I am walking up the steps I trip and fall, but I have to get up I pull myself up, I struggle with the door

The door finally opens I slide inside watching it close as I lean against the wall I faintly hear "jace" but I'm loosing conscious, I can't loose conscious, I can feel an iratze and a couple other runes be put on me. I can feel my wrist slowly heal. I am conscious, the world is slowly coming back to me.

Clarys POV

everyone is sitting anxiously when we heard someone struggling with the institute doors I take off running but someone grabs my arm it's luke "it could be jace luke let go" "we will all go together" I nod we finally can see the door, it slowly opens we see jace but he looks bad like really bad I run to him and start drawing runes on him, I see him come back to us "jace what happened" but he doesn't answer me he just asks to anyone in particular what time is it maryse says "5 on the dot"

He just nods "okay I still got time" I am so confused. "Do you know what he wants" I ask he just nods. He starts walking up the stairs we all follow. He walks into his room so everyone stops thinking he might change he just grabs a shirt wraps it around his hand and as I was about to ask what he was doing he punched the wall making it break

He puts the shirt on then grabs something out of the wall, it's a key everyone has a confused look on there face he goes on the floor moves the mat and jabs the end of the key into the hard wood floor. He takes the floorboard out there is a box inside. He unlocks it, looks inside then closes it taking the lock off. Isabelle is the first to react "wait so that's what he wants" he just nods "why do you have it"

He pauses then says "I was hiding it"  
Then he just gets up and walks out of the room and towards the door

"Wait jace where are you going" I ask, he is still not fully healed"I have to bring this to him clary" "well then wait you still need to heal jace" I just shakes his head "if I don't bring him this in 15 minutes, he will go after you, he used you against me because he knew I would do anything to protect you" I look down, then back up again "well then I'm coming with" as we are walking out the door. It's jace, me, isabelle, alec, mom, luke, and maryse. We show up to this dark warehouse looking place. We see magnus in the corner chained up and knocked out.

Jace's POV

We get here they run to magnus while I just stay where I am standing.

"I expect you brought me what I wanted Jonathan" I look at him and hand him the box, he grins and pulls it out of the box and throws the box I hear isabelle say "you went through all this trouble for a pen, by the angel" he looks at isabelle" it's not just any pen"

"You see here this pen is quite powerful. Isn't it Jonathan, I mean that's why you hid it when you were 10. This pen here is filled with demon poison Its was a part of my research" he pauses "do any of you know why jace is left-handed. Every shadow hunter ever born is right-handed, because that is the way the angel raziel wanted it, but jace here is left-handed ever wonder why" he pauses again "well you see I used this pen on his right arm so many times it stopped functioning, so he had to learn to use his left hand, didn't you Jonathan" I just glare at him he claps his hands "I think a test is an order don't you Jonathan" I step back

He grabs my arm, I try to pull it back but I can't I haven't got my strength back yet, I don't look at them "and in case someone tries to stop me" a gigantic invisible wall goes in front of everyone I can hear clary yelling for me but I pay no attention I just keep trying to get my arm free "oh come on Jonathan, don't tell me you are still afraid of this little thing" he laughs "well why don't I tell you all how this works you see here the poison will hit every nerve in his arm, and cause the most unbearable amount of pain, don't you remember Jonathan..now I say it's time we get started" he holds his grip on my arm tighter and says slowly "you better sit down before you fall down Jonathan" he kicks the back of my legs

I fall to the floor I'm not strong enough to fight him he jabs it in my arm" let's start on 4 shall we and then we will do the highest 5" he shoots it in my arm I can feel the pressure go to my head the pain is so bad I yell out, he just laughs he pulls it out of my arm to turn it up and jabs it back in my left arm I yell out from the pain I can feel myself loosing conscious but I can I hold on after he pulls it out I feels so weak

"Ahh that felt nice" he gets up and walks off a bit I grab my blade with my right arm since I can't move my left and I finally find my self able to speak

"You know valentine" I croak out "it is possible for your arm to function again it just takes time" he spins around fast grabbing his blade already knowing my plan but he wasn't fast enough I throw my blade as fast as I can, I hits him straight in the heart he falls to the floor limp while I lay there not able to move I glance over and magnus finally get the wall down and everyone is running towards me and I black out of oblivion


	18. chapter 18

Clary's POV

jace still hasn't woken up and it's been a whole day that he has been out and a whole day I haven't slept. Everyone tells me to rest and to eat but I can't and I won't. The poison looks like it is spreading up. It's at his shoulder and it wasn't like that before. Everyone is in the room right now looking over him. Magnus is trying to figure out what the hell is going on but he has no clue.

"Magnus you know what demon poison is right" he nods "is it critical to shadowhunters.. like is it harmful I mean" he nods I don't realize I'm crying until I feel arms wrap around me and someone say "he is gonna be okay honey" then an idea comes to me alec "alec you can like know when each other is okay right so is he" he just looks down and mumbles "I can't feel jace anymore" I look over and stare at jace then out of know where his arms twitches

I jump up "did you see that" "see what" isabelle asks "his arm it twitched" she just sighs "clary I think your lack of sleep is making you imagine things" "I know what I saw" it twitched again but this time everyone saw it. He shifts his body then grunts in pain. Then he starts shaking like he is having a seizure. "Magnus do something" I scream he rolls over and throws up black stuff all over the floor. He sits up I run over to him  
"Jace baby, can you hear me jace look at me" he looks dead " jace you look like your dying" he responds quietly "thats because I am" even though he said it quietly everyone heard, perks of being a shadowhunter. He continues "when the poison reaches my heart I'll die" it's already past his shoulder. He starts to sway like he is going to pass out but he can't we dont know how to fix this "jace tell me how do we save you" he doesn't respond "jace tell me please baby please tell me how do we fix this" he barley gets out "holy water" before he is unconscious again. "He said holy water" as soon as those word leave my mouth Izzy and alec are running out of the room.

Jace's POV

I feel my body getting weaker and weaker. All I see is darkness, I always hated this, being here but not here at the same time. I feel a driving pain to the left. Then it stops the pain stops it all goes away. I can hear everything, clary and Isabelle's crys, I can hear it all. "Please be okay.. please, I love you..so much..I need you..i-i can't be without you ever, you have to fight baby-" her sobs stop her talking. I want so bad to tell her that it is going to be okay and to hold her but I can't my body won't let me.

-time skip-

Clarys POV

it's been 3 hours since we used the holy water on him. The black in his arms has almost completely disappeared. I hear him grunt I grab his arm "jace baby..can you here me" "Im was unconscious, not deaf" he sarcastically says. I jump on top of him and hug him tight, he grunts, I jump up "I'm so sorry ,I for-" "hey.. it's fine" I nod. Everyone goes up and hugs him and tell him some stuff while I hold his hand the whole time. I am not letting him go. Right now everything is better, everyone has smiles on there faces. Jace is better, at the moment life is perfect.


	19. chapter 19

Jace's POV

I wake to an empty room, I finally convinced everyone to get some sleep. My throat is dry so I get up with difficulty might I add. I slowly make it to the kitchen and I decide to make myself a cup of tea. Once done I add Suger and milk to it and it's done. I can't use my other arm it burns like it's on fire when I try to move it. I walk out to the backyard of the institute and sit on the porch swing we have out there. I just relax and enjoy my tea. That is until it is interrupted. "Jace what are you doing you are supposed to be lying down right now" I knew before I even heard her that it was clary "I'm fine clary" she doesn't look like she believes me "I am fine I promise..okay" she just nods I pull her to my side and we just cuddle together on the porch swing while I enjoy my tea. I don't feel like talking and I think that clary senses that so she doesn't say a word, I am grateful for that. After a while we both decide to go inside to the library. As we walk in everyone is in there. I sit on the couch and continue to drink my tea. I can feel everyones eyes on me but I don't pay no mind to it because it doesn't bother me at all

Maryse is the first one to speak "jace ar-" "I'm fine" i sigh. I hate having people constantly ask if I am okay I hate it I always have. Izzy and alec know that, so that's why they haven't said a word.

"Okay then how is your arm" I don't answer I just shrug because I don't want to talk about it. Everyone saw what he did they saw everything and I hate that. They saw me when I was most vulnerable. The most hurt. They all saw it. I am should have fought harder, I should have been stronger but I wasn't. I am weak I am supposed to be a warrior, I am supposed to fight my battles and win them but I lost to the one enemy that I was trained to take down and I failed. Yeah he is dead I killed him. And I should be happy about that but I am not I feel nothing.

Abruptly, I get up and walk out of the room and go to my room. I am tired of the stares I am tired of it all I don't need them to feel bad for me I can see it on there faces I don't want it.

I just stand in the middle of my room staring around I feel empty inside I don't feel anything. I can hear footsteps behind me and I know it's clary just by the way she walks. She puts her hand on my shoulder "jace..talk to me..please" "what's there to talk about" she turns me around so I am looking in her eyes, those bright emerald green eyes that I love so much. She sits us both on the bed, clary is stubborn and she won't stop until she gets me to talk I know it but I don't want to talk about it any of it.

She puts her hand on my face, I sigh and lean into it and close my eyes. her touch it's so comforting, she is my light, even in the darkest places a witchlight wouldn't shine as bright as her. "Jace" this time she whispers it. I open my eyes and stare into hers finally I decide to talk. "When I killed him I thought that it would bring me some kind of accomplishment, some kind of relief but I don't feel anything" "that's okay jace all that matters is that you are okay, nothing else okay" I just nod "I love you jace" I smile not able to hold it back "I love you clary" she grabs my face and pulls me into a kiss and in that moment nothing else matters just the two of us.


	20. chapter 20

I HAVE BEEN TRYING TO UPDATE MORE FREQUENTLY SORRY IF I TAKE TOO LONG I TRY. AND SORRY IF ITS A LITTLE SHORT.

Clarys POV

it's been about a week since everything happened, jace has loosened up a bit and is now slowly getting strength back in his arm and by slowly I mean very slowly, he hates it.

Things are getting back to normal, valentine is dead so that means it's all over there is no more of any of it. Things can finally roll back into place. It's about time. But I have this gut feeling that it's not over that there is something more t- "clary" it's jace "everything is fine there is no more Valentine we are finally free" "but wh-" "no clary no buts" I just sigh but nod my head he is right I am being paranoid. We are sitting in the library on the big couch they have in there. I crawl into jaces lap just needing to be held. He holds me so perfectly so tight but not too tight it perfect. Mom and luke walk in and normally I would get up but i am too comfortable to move so we just stay like that. I look up at mom and she has this sad look on her face and I don't know what for. Ill just ask her about it later.

I just lay there listening to the calm beats of jace's heart and before I know it i am out and peacefully asleep.

\--time skip--

Still clary's POV

I wake up still in jace's arms I look up and see that he is asleep. I slowly creep out of his lap which is hard because he still has a firm hold on me but I get out of his arms without waking him which is surprising so he must have been very tired.

I walk around the institute looking for something to do and I see mom in one of the bedrooms. So I decide to talk to her.

"Hey"she looks up

"Hey honey" she looks upset

"Mom are you okay"

"Wha- oh yeah I'm fine why wouldn't I be"

"It's just you looked upset I guess earlier"

"Oh its nothing honey I promise"her voice cracked in the middle of her sentence. She is not okay I know it.

"Mom you can tell me please"

"Okay.. it's just earlier when I saw you with jace and the way he was holding you, you needed him to hold you so you could feel safe..and it's just that you used to always come to me to hold you when you needed to feel safe an-" now is is crying

"Oh mom I will always need you to hold me"

"Really" she has stopped crying by now

"Yeah really..like right now" tears start to pour from her eyes and my eyes are watery

"Oh honey" she grabs me and pulls me in like the ways she always did and held me. I can sense someones gaze on us so I peak up and see jace at the door frame smiling. I smile back knowing that he was never asleep and that this was his way of getting me to talk to my mom.

He knew.

He mouths "I love you" I smile even bigger and mouth back "I love you" he walks away with a smile on his face, letting me and mom have our little moment.

Jace's POV

I decide to go to the training room, this is the longest I have went without training and I feel like I am going insane. I walk in and see alec leaning against the wall like he was waiting for me, and by the look on his face he was.

"I was wondering how long it would take for you to finally come in here" I just smile

"It feels like forever since I trained" this time alec smiles

"I bet..you wanna change that" he know exactly how to make me feel better, clary does too but it's different with alec.

"Is that even a question hell yeah" I don't have my strength fully back in the arm but I might as well make it stronger by training, it will speed up the process. We both gear up and get ready for the fun.


	21. chapter 21

Clarys POV

it has been about a month since everything happened and things are starting to get a bit better I think. Today is graduation day for school. I don't get why though I already finished but no mom is making me go. Simon too. Currently in an wearing my graduation cap and I am in my room it's almost time. I am just glad to get this over with. "Clary it's time to go" I trudge down the stairs grumpily Mo has tears in her eyes when she says "my baby's all grown up"

"Mom don't cry its bad for the baby" "oh your right" I don't even know if that's true I just said that to get her to stop crying.

-time skip-

I am in line waiting for my name to get called "Clarissa fray" I hear I walk up the stage and grab my diploma. I look out into the crowd and see everyone: mom, luke, maryse, isabelle, alec, magnus, and jace. He came of course he did. I walk down the stage and go to sit where all the graduates are to be seated but don't make it because jace envelopes me into a gigantic hug. He swings me around causing me to screech and the whole graduation to stop and everyone is dead quiet and looking at us. He puts me down and drags me away from everyone.

"What are you doing" "well you graduated so why are we staying" everyone walks after us "your right"  
I look at mom and tell her "I graduated mom I got my diploma there is no reason to stay" she doesn't look mad but she doesn't look happy either but she says "alright"

We go to Takis and have a huge dinner with everyone e are all talking and just enjoying ourselves. I finally convinced maryse to let me and jace sleep in the bed since the floor is hard. We are still huddled up in the library ,but Mom and luke have been sleeping in One of the guest rooms. She said we have to be the ones to break it to mom and luke ,but their room is on the other side of the Institute so they will never know so we are good.

Mom and luke finally set off to bed so me and jace like 5 minutes after they left well we left to. We haven't really had much time to ourselves because we were always with everyone else never alone so now is our chance.

We walk hand in hand to his room. "I want a shower" "yeah well I want a million dollars" "I'm serious" he looks at me with those golden eyes that I love so much."we could" I smile"okay" in the bathroom we both strip and hop in. The water feels so nice when it runs all over its so warm. We both wash up then hop out.

I decide to wear jace's shirt with some pajama shorts. And jace is just wearing sweats with no shirt and God he looks sexy as hell the way hi- and my thoughts are interrupted by jace "daydreaming about my sexy self are we" I rolled my eyes, I wasn't gonna tell him that I actually was. He lifts my chin up to look into him eyes. His face slowly comes closer and closer until our lips touch. It is the most feather light kiss we have ever had and frankly I hated it i want more. I grab the side of his face with one hand and the back of his head with the other and kiss him harder.

No ones POV

clarys hands slide up and down and all around jace's abs . She feels each and everyone of his scars, his beauty marks. they hungrily kiss each other like it's their last. Clarys shirt is soon on the floor. Jace and clarys jeans soon follow along with her shirt. Jace grabs clary by her thighs and carries her to the bed. He lies her down gently as if she is a fragile price if glass. He makes sure to kiss every inch of her body. His lips finally touch her nipple which causes her to moan. Finally she thinks. He swirls his tongue around and makes sure to give each the same treatment. clary can't stop moaning or squirming it just feels too good. Finally both of them discard their undergarments.

Clarys POV again

We are both completely bare. Jace's eyes meet mine with questioning and hesitation in them. He asks "can I try something" I just nod. He starts to kiss my body again all the way down to my stomach then stops. I open my eyes to ask why but he is staring right into my eyes. He slowly leans down so now his breath is hover in right over my most Intiment place.

My stomach feels like it's going to explode with nervousness. What is it going to feel like? Will I like what he does? Is he doing what I think he is doing? I feel his lips *there* which cause me to buck my hips and moan out. God that felt so good. Jace puts his hand on my hips to hold them down. I feel his tongue and I can't stop the noises that are coming out of my mouth. Finally after all that wonderful torture we makes his way back up kissing my body along the way.

I hear a crackle of foil and I watch curiously as he puts it on. He catches me watching so I look away, he grabs my face with his hand for me to look at him "you don't need to be embarrassed okay, I want you to look" I just nod because I don't know what else to say. I wrap my arms around his torso so that my hands are on his shoulders. Jace grabs my legs so that they are In the perfect position. I feel him slowly enter we both moan out. It feels like forever since we were alone and now that we get to be.. well I wouldn't want it any other way. Jace starts at a slow speed easing his way in and out. It's perfect with everything that has been going on.. this right here is the cure me and jace.

Jace keeps his pace, not to slow, not to fast. I am a moaning mess, jace is to, I feel myself clench around him after a few more thrusts jace cums inside me. He pulls out and falls limp on top of me. After he regains his strength he move to get up but i pull him back down not wanting him to move I love the feeling of his weight on me. After a while we switch positions. Jace is lying on his back and I am half lying on top of him. We both fall asleep in the best way possible completely and utterly peacefully.


	22. chapter 22

Clarys POV

I stir around, I would have gone back to sleep but I can feel a gaze on me so I know jace is awake so I might as well wake up. I slowly open my eyes and let them adjust to the light. I look straight into jaces eyes. His gold brown color eyes. I always wondered how someone could have that color eyes, maybe it's because the brown shade is so light that it looks gold. "Goodmorning sleeping beauty" I can't help but smile "goodmorning handsome" a big smile makes its way on his face "oh I must be special you said goodmorning you hate good mornings because you say and I quote 'mornings are torture" he is not wrong I do say that " well jace any moment with you is a gift so how could my morning possibly be torture" "I don't know" "cocky much" he gets up so that he is hovering over me, I feel his lips touch mine, by the angel the things these lips do to me. Everything is perfect that is until the door opens and we hear screeching.

Jocelyns POV

I walk down the stairs from the bedroom to the library well I wouldn't say walk since luke carried he, he won't let me do anything. "You do know that I am not crippled I can't walk" "I know you can jocy, but it makes me feel better when I carry you" maryse is cleaning up in the library and putting all the sleeping bags away "oh hey Jocelyn, how are you feeling" "fine thank you" "where is everyone" "um they are training and showering I think,but jace and clary are still sleeping" what but no one is in here "how can they be sleeping if no one is in here" "because they slept in the bedroom last night..didn't you know" "no"  
"I told clary that they can sleep in there but only if you approve..she didn't even ask did she" I angrily make my way up the stairs I can hear luke calling me and following after me. I find jace's door and rip it open and the sight in front of is every mom's worst nightmare. Jace is on top of her and they are both naked but covered. My screech causes them to break apart. Clary and jace both look alarmed and a little scared. " What the hell is going on" jocelyn questions loudly after a while clary is the first to speak "can we at least get dressed" luke interrupts me by saying "of course we will be in the library"

Back to clarys POV

we both get dressed but before we walk out the door jace grabs my face with his hand and looks deeply in my eyes "everything is going to be fine..just keep your temper down" "I don't have a temper" I say accusingly he just smiles and says "yes you do" we walk to the library hand in hand. I am wearing sweats and jace's shirt while he is wearing sweats and a shirt.  
We walk into the library to see mom, luke and maryse  
Maryse is the first to speak "jace please tell me you used protection" he just nods "okay good" maryse took it as fine but my mom on the other hand "that's it that's all you gonna tell him" maryse looks taken back but not surprised "they are teenagers actually adults now the both of them are, what did you think clary was going to stay a virgin forever.. I'm sorry Jocelyn but it was gonna happen and there is nothing we can do to stop it."  
"You may be okay with your kid having sex but I'm not okay with mine" that's when I step in  
"I'm not a kid anymore mom, I love that you worry about me and want what is best for me but you can't tell me what to do you have no say.. I'm 18..I can do what I want" her eyes are watery  
"Not as long as you live under my roof" "I will leave you roof if I have t-" "clary" it was jace "no jace I am tired of her telling me what to do this is my life I do what I want with it" he grabs my face and forces me to look him in the eyes " I know that I just don't want you to do something you regret..and you totally have a temper" I smile then punch him in the arm "im serious clary, and you shouldn't be putting stress on your mom" I nod he kisses my forehead.  
I turn to my mom and grab her hands "mom im sorry okay I just-" " I'm sorry to honey I just want you to have the perfect life and-" "mom I have to experience life on my own..make a few mistakes" "I know honey i just thought that I could spare that of you, you know, take all the pain away"

"I know mom and I love that, I love you" "I love you baby" she envelope each other in a huge hug and just hold each other. Finally after a good ten minutes we let go. We all decide to go our separate ways. Jace and I are gonna train, I told him I was gonna change first as I went into jaces room to change I hear a voice I never wanted to hear "well hello baby sister"


	23. chapter 23

Jace's POV

it's been about 10 minutes that I have been waiting for clary in the training room. I'm starting to get worried but I mean what could possibly be wron- *crash* the sound came from upstairs. *Clary*. I run up the stair as fast as I can. I can hear lots of foot steps at my heels. I open my door to see my window broken open and clary not inside."NO" I punch the wall as hard as I can repeatedly until someone pulls me back. Its alec."we will get her back okay" In the corner of my eye I see a note. I pick it up real fast and read aloud

 _Jonathan,_  
 _it was far to easy to get into this institute of yours that you call safe. Frankly I was even more surprised at how easy it was to take her. I am guessing that the shock of me being alive gave me an advantage or your training skills arnt as great as you assume they are though she did put up a good fight. Clarissa is mine. And I will make sure you and everyone else knows that. I will claim her as mine._  
 _Don't get too heartbroken without her brother. No one needs a relapse of father._  
 _Sebastian verlac_

I grab the first thing I see which so happens to be a glass cup and throw it at the wall while everyone is to stunned about what I read and are still processing. "Alec call magnus, we need him" he nods and runs off

Clarys POV

My head is pounding, it feels like I have been hit by a truck. I had a terrible dream last night. "Well hello there baby sister.. your not gonna sleep in all day are you" oh no it wasn't a dream. I slowly peel my eyes open. They go straight into contact with them dark evil black emotionless eyes. I gulp. He tries to stroke my face with his hand but I jump back not wanting him to touch me. He just smiles sickly. "I'll be back" is all he says as he stalks off and I am alone in the room.

Jocelyns POV

I am currently pacing inside the library. My baby has been token and could be in danger or hurt. We have to find her we just ha- "joce" it is luke his hand in on my shoulder but I can't feel it. I feel numb inside like part of me has been ripped away from me. "Joce" you have to stay calm and stress free. " How could you ask that of me when my baby is out there and who knows what he done to her he..he" luke captures me in his arms. I lift my head up to see how everything is going. Everyone else left to go out searching. Magnus is using his magic to try and find clary. Alec convinced jace to stay so that if magnus finds clary before they do he can get to her first. It took a long while to finally convince him. So it's just me, luke, jace, and magnus left to figure out where she is while everyone one else scouts. Out of nowhere magnus shouts "I got it I found her" all of our faces flick to him. "She is in the run down motel down on Millcreek road"  
We have magnus make us a portal to jump through.

Jace's POV

We land the portal, we hurriedly make it into the motel. It looks as if it is abandoned. There is no one around, my sensor starts going off meaning there are demons near so that must be where we go. We walk until we find the door that looks as if it was added on and not actually built with the place. The door suddenly swings open on its own. I looks back at Jocelyn and luke to see that they are on my tail. We all walk inside ,but it closes and locks behind us when we do.

 _"I was starting to think that you weren't going to show baby brother."_

 _"_ _ **where is she"**_

 _ **"**_ _Well she is not dead if that's what your wondering, she is perfectly safe"_

 _ **"What do you want"**_

 _ **"**_ _You see here Jonathan that's the thing I want her, I want to claim her as mine and I will" I_ narrow my eyes at him, wondering how far he is willing to take this. In the back of the room is another door but it's not no normal door it looks as if it is some kind of vault. Sebastian walks up to me.

" _Hur be but g ha ho ho mat"_ he has spoken in demon language. After that he stalks off into the vault looking door while I stand there trying to figure out what he said

I am mumbling under my breath the words then it all comes to me NO.  
Next thing I know I am at the vault trying and using everything in me to open it. NO that is the only thing that my mind can process NO he cant it will destroy her.

I am throwing my weight at the door using every ounce of strength in Me to get it open. I feel someone try to stop me it's luke. I push him away but he is a werewolf so he is stronger. He shoves me again the wall " jace calm down we will find a way to get clary back he hasn't harmed her jace okay we will get her back" my voice cracks in the middle when I say "you don't understand what he is going to do" luke eyes me "jace what did he say to you..jace" "he said that he was going to claim her as his... He is going to rape her" I finally say defeated. Jocelyn yells out "no not my baby no" I look back at the vault door and start throwing my weight at it again. But this time luke is helping me but it's almost impossible. Out of nowhere we hear clary scream from behind the door. We can hear everything. "Get away from me..no get off..please no" clary cries out me and luke look at eachother and are both throwing ourselves and everything we have into opening this door while Jocelyn is behind us freaking out.

We can hear clarys scream and pleads get louder and with every scream and every plead I feel as if I am going insane. Magnus called the others and told them where we were so they should be hear soon. Finally we get the the door to budge little by little until it pops open I beat luke inside.

I am seeing red. I run in and rip Sebastian off of clary. I am throwing punches after punch after punch at his face. Using the wall to hold him against. I am continually punching and bashing in his face until I feel Luke's hand on my shoulder. "Jace the others are here let us take care of him" I ignore him and keep punching him "jace.. clary needs you" that's when I stop I pull away and let luke, alec, and isabelle handle him. I look at clary and she is huddled in the corner of the room with her head in her lap while covering all the exposed skin. She is a sobbing mess. Jocelyn is trying to comfort her ,but clary isn't letting Her. Her shirt, bra, and jeans are ripped open lying on the floor leaving her in just her underwear. As I am walking toward her I take off my shirt. I put it over her head as her hands are wrapped around her body. Her sobs continue. I put my hand in through the sleeve hole to take her arm out. I am very careful not to touch her anywhere else. I do both arms so that they are out. She doesn't wrap her arms around her body though she just lets them dangle. Im currently crouched down, I put my hand on her hand and whisper "clary" she jumps into my arms and the sobs get louder. I hold her in my arms tightly.

I pick her up and hold her wedding style. We all leave the motel except for the ones who have Sebastian they have to wait for the clave and the silent brothers. Magnus just arrived he opens a portal for me and clary. I don't know who else is following I don't pay attention right now clary is all that matters. We get inside the institute I walk clary straight to my room, I sit on the bed but don't say a word. Finally I lay her in the bed under the blankets. She hasn't looked at me once, she won't. I stay with her a while longer until I feel she just wants to be alone. I stand up but when I do I hear her croak out "please stay" I nod I go to my closet and grab a change of clothes once changed I get in bed next to clary afraid to touch her anywhere because I don't know how she will react. Finally she curls up to me and cries so I just hold her in my arms because that's the only thing I can do.


	24. chapter 24

Jace's POV

I wake up to clary flipping back and forth on the bed as if she is having a nightmare. I shake her shoulders to wake her up "clary..clary wake up" she flies up with a fear stricken look in her eyes. Her eyes water immediately, I pull her close and just hold her forgetting about my worries of what is going on with me and just worry about her. Soon she is fast asleep in my arms as I hold her tightly letting her know I'm here.

I hear a knock at the door. Jocelyn slowly opens the door she is afraid I can see it in her eyes of what she might see her daughter going through. When she sees clary her eyes relax a little. "How is she" I look at clary then back at Jocelyn " not that good she is as okay as she can be" "do you mind if I stay with her awhile alone" I hesitate not wanting to leave her. Jocelyn noticed because she says "please i just need to hold her" I nod, and slowly untangle myself from her.

I go straight to the training room wanting to occupy my mind and not let it think to much. I hear someone come in and I automatically know that it is alec "hey jace..can I ask you something" I nod "are you okay" "am I okay really..my girlfriend almost got raped by her brother and your asking me if I'm okay" I furiously say. Alec doesn't look the littlest bit shocked like he was expecting it. "You can't bottle yourself up jace..even you sometimes need someone to talk to...to talk and for the other person to listen..talk to her jace she needs it and so do you" with that he walks out of the room leaving me to train with myself.

-time skip-

After about 2 hours I decide I'm done training for the day. I walk upstairs needing to be with clary. I lightly knock not knowing if she is sleeping or not. Jocelyn is still holding clary and you can see that she had fallen asleep but both have woken up about 20 minutes ago. I just stand at the door frame as Jocelyn slowly gets up as she walks out the door she puts her hand on my shoulder then walks away. I shut the door and slowly walk towards clary sit at the edge of the bed. I open my mouth to say something but nothing comes out so I just close it. Clary is sitting up but looking down at her hands as if she is ashamed.

Finally I find my words "I'm sorry"I say then clary mumbles "for what" "for not getting to you fast enough..for not Finding you fast enough maybe if I had then-"

"No..you do not get to blame yourself..I won't let you" I look down at my hands and just stare at them "talk to me jace what wrong"

A small smile forms on my face to small of one to notice. "I'm fine..let's worry about you" she just shakes her head

"I can't and I don't want to worry about me..please jace just talk to me.. please" I nod my takes me a minute to find the right way to say what's going on

"When you disappeared and I found the note..I lost myself..I almost became the one thing I always promised myself I would never be.. valentine..and everyone saw it, your mom, alec everyone" clary grabs my hand, her eyes get more watered as she finally says

" If you need to find yourself and some time alone t-"

"No I will never need time apart from you ever..if that ever happened I would go insane..I am just so afraid of losing you that I would do anything to prevent it..I don't want to be apart from you I can't be because you are what makes me..me and happy a emotion that I thought would never happen to me. I love you so much" I don't realize that tears are going down my eyes along with clarys "I love you so much jace" she jumps into my arms and we just hold eachother knowing that this was exactly what the other needed. At this moment everything is somewhat okay because we have eachother and that's all we will ever need.


	25. chapter 25

Jace's POV

It has been a month since it happened. clary still has not stepped a foot out of our room, she won't, she refuses to. I think she is ashamed maybe. Simon is freaking out because he can't come into the institute and clary hasn't come out. Quite frankly it's getting annoying he is constantly calling me, I told him to call isabelle about it. She wants to come out I can see it. She is afraid though and I don't blame her. I just got out of the shower and threw on some sweats and a T-shirt it's around 7 or 8 I'm sure. I walk into the room. Clary is in bed with the covers pulled up to her chest, I sit on my side. I turn my head to look at her ,but when I do she smashed her lips to mine. To say I was shocked is an understatement. We have only pecked eachother this whole month. I don't waste any time though kissing her back. I savor the moment and the taste of her lips. I feel her hands at the hem of my shirt, drawing it up to take it off of me. I pull away from the kiss

"Wait clary" she looks at me confused and a little hurt.  
"You don't want to" she says weakily her eyes tearing up.  
"No its not that of course I want to, but I don't want you to think we have to..if your not ready"I hurriedly say.  
"But you have your needs" she mumbles I smile the biggest I think I have smiled. Before I can stop myself I say  
"That's what my hand is for" clary turns a dark velvet red" I'm sorry..that was uncalled for" she smiles as she shakes her head.  
"I want to" she says looking me directly in the eye "I don't feel..whole..and I want to..I don't want to feel like this and being with you makes me whole" she tries to explain.  
"If you are sure then okay" she gives me a small smile then mumbles out "at least you won't need to use your hand anymore" she turns scarlet at her statement. All I can do is laugh "yeah that will be a relief" I lean down and kiss her softly.

Clarys POV

I lay back with our lips still connected. I pull at his hair getting a groan from him. I slide my hands down and take his shirt off tossing it on the floor. I run my hand along his back, abs, all of it. I love the feel of him, so soft, so perfect. I feel his hands at the end of my-well his shirt since that is all I was wearing besides bra and underwear. He throws it across the room. I bring his face back to mine and kiss him hungry, trying to makeup for all of the kisses that we missed in this past month. I bring my hands down to his jeans and unbuckle the belt and the button. I yank them down as far as I can, waiting for him to slide them down his legs. After he gets them down and off his legs he trails his mouth down to my neck, but this time instead of kissing my neck like he usually does he bites it. The shock causes my to jump and squeal both at once. He does a combination of biting, sucking, and kissing in the same spot on my neck bringing me this completely new sensation of pleasure. He trails his lips down to my breasts and kisses the exposed parts. He slides his hands behind my back and unhooks my bra. His mouth finds my boob immediately he massages the other with his hand. I feel like I have been moaning for hours. He switches and places his lips on my other nipple as his other hand massages the other once again.

He brings his face back up and kisses me sweetly he pulls back and I can see questioning in his eyes. I knot my brows together confused "can I try something" he asks. "Yeah of course" I say. He brings his head back down pecking kisses all the way down to my stomach and then lower. I feel his breath at my most intement place which causes me to squirm. He takes that as an invitation and kisses me *there* which cause me to jump,squeal, and moan all at once. He grabs my hips to keep them in place and stop moving. Then his lips are *there" again. He kisses no scratch that he makes out using his tounge and all. I whimper because I can't find anything to grab onto and it's driving me insane. Finally I reach down and grab onto his hair and pull tightly enough to hurt him but he doesn't make any motion of any pain. I feel his finger dart inside me. he is sucking on my clit and fingering me at the same time. My moans are so erratic that it's as if I could be hyperventilating. He pulls his finger out in time to catch my juices with his mouth. Once he has cleaned me up completely with his mouth he comes back up to face me. My eyes are still closed because I'm still trying to catch my breath. I finally open my eyes to him already staring directly into mine. I smile lazily causing him to smile. I use the strength that I have to flip him over so that I am on top. I kiss him slowly and swirl my tounge with his. I can taste myself on him. I can't quite determine the flavor. I slide down and pull his boxes down allowing not so mini jace jr to spring out. The sight of him makes my heart pound and my mouth water. I look at him and ask "can I touch it"

He laughs as if its the funniest thing in the world, but nods his head. I rub my index finger from the top to the bottom feeling the smooth, soft surface. I can see that his stomach is tightened. I remember what isabelle had told me, this is what guys like, but I don't know how. Maybe if I ask him, but I don't want him to laugh.

"How d-..how do i uh" he is shaking his head

"You don't have to" I nod but say "but I want..I want to at least try" he nods understanding my curiosity.

He grabs my hands in his and wraps them around his member tightly. He slides our hand up and down with a firm grip. He lets go so that I can do it on my own. I tighten my hands around him and slide my hand up and down. I hear a mix between a groan and a moan which causes me to look at his face as I keep my hands moving. He is staring at me, u can see the pleasure in his eyes, face and body. I want to give him more, I want to please him the way he did me. I stare at his member having an idea of what to do. I bring my face down to wrap my lips around him but draw back. My heart is hammering more than I thought possible.

Jace sits up and wrap his hand Around mine "clary you don't have to do this" "I know..I just don't know how and I don't want to hurt you" he nods. I mumble to him "will you help me" he swallows hard and nods his head and instructs

"Get alot of saliva in you mouth and spit it on the tip" I do as he says then look back at him "pucker your lips then you just go" he say like it's the simplest thing in the world. I do as he says. I slowly bring my lips down to his member and put it in my mouth. He is very big so it's hard to fit. But I make it work I think. I slide my mouth up and down his member slowly at first. I take him as deep as I can but it's only not even half way. I feel him squirming and moaning. I speed up my pace sucking along the way. I put one of my hands at the bottom half of his member and the other with his balls. The hand on his member I rub up and down while the other plays with his balls. My mouth is moving at a fast speed sucking constantly. Jace is a moaning mess his hands are in my hair, he grips it tightly but not enough to hurt. I feel him swell in my mouth then taste all his juices as they squirt out into my mouth I drink all of it, I take my last gulp then run my mouth back down to clean him up then crawl back up him. Jace just started at me for a minute until he finally says  
"Damn that was the best I've ever had" I blush. I am sitting on his stomach running my hands through his hair. "How did you do the neck thing" I ask him "oh you mean this" he says and bites, sucks, and licks my neck all at once. I moan and nod my head at the same time. "Try it" he tells me "but I don-" he interrupts me saying "you will figure it out..try it" I bring my face down to his neck and do the same thing that I felt him do to me. I hear him hum so I'm guessing that I'm doing something right. I pull away and kiss his lips deeply. He rolls us over so that he is on top. He looks me in the eye asking for permission which I of course said yes to. I feel him enter me slowly which gets a moan from the both of us. He is being extra gentle and soft with every thrust. It's perfect, and exactly what I needed what we both needed to become one, whole.


	26. chapter 26

Jace's POV

I wake up feeling great. I turn my head to see my angel soundlessly asleep. The events of last night come rushing back to me bringing a smile to my face. Clary squirms a bit so I know that she will wake up soon. I untangle myself from her to get us both coffee, I throw on some boxers and sweats and walk to the door but before I can make it out the door I hear my angel say "where you going" I turn and look at her sleepy figure "to get us coffee" she nods then gets out of bed saying "well ill come with" my eyes go wide with shock I try to contain my shock as much as I can as I wait for her to get dressed. She puts on some sweats and my T-shirt. She grabs my hand and we walk down to the kitchen.

No one is awake yet so it's just us. We decide to make breakfast for everyone. We are making strawberry cream pancakes. Once they are done clary drops one of the cups and it shatters. We both hurriedly clean it up. Everyone rushes into the kitchen and freeze in place when they see clary. "Sorry" she mumbles everyone is still frozen in place so I try to break the ice "breakfast is ready" that snaps everyone back to reality we all sit at the table but we are short a seat so clary sits on my lap. I can feel Jocelyn and lukes and basically everyone else's eyes drilling into my head but I pay no mind to them. We ask eat our food in silence until isabelle breaks the silence "sooo.. Your okay now" she says cautiously clary gives her a small smile

"Yeah isabelle I'm okay now" "well what gave you a change of heart..not to be rude it's just out of nowhere you are fine" clary looks at me then back at isabelle.

"Jace convinced me" I look at her "not by words but by his actions" I pull clary in and kiss her forehead. I wrap my arms around her and hold her tight.

After breakfast clary says she is going to go change so I go into the library only to be bombarded with questions, isabelle is the first to speak.  
"Why is she all of the sudden fine" I look down and smile to myself knowing that our night together helped her but I won't tell them that clary would kill me."ahh I don't know" isabelle barrows her eyes at me "you liar" I look up surprised at the venom in her voice "why would I lie to you isabelle" still narrowing her eyes at me "I don't know but I will figure it out" she walks out the library. Jocelyn is next "how is she, is she okay god I hate coming to you about this..I should know this but..she won't let me in" I suddenly feel bad. I put my hand on Jocelyns shoulder

"I'm sorry" I say "if I could choose what clary does I would have her come to you but I can't..somewhere somehow she chooses me and I'm sorry..I'm not trying to steal your daughter from you Jocelyn..I know it may seem like that sometimes" she nods her head. I look up and see clary walk into the library. Jocelyn steps back and starts to dig through her bag. Clary walks straight to me, I wrap my arms around her

"Thank you" she says. Confused i ask  
"For what"  
"For what you said to my mom..it means alot"  
"You weren't supposed to be listening"  
She smiles then says "I know"  
"Talk to your mom..she needs you..you need her to" she nods her head and turns to talk with her mom. I grab her arm"wait" I say and pull her back to me. I put my hands on each side of her face and bring my lips down to hers. I remember Jocelyn is in here with us so I pull away. I walk out of the library.

Alec and I train for a bit until alec announces that he has plans with magnus so I walk to go find something letting clary and her mom have a moment. As I am walking through the hallway isabelle runs up to me with the look of determination in her eyes so I stop and wait for her to come and ramble my ear off.

Jocelyns POV

I walk out of the library to go and get me and clary some lemonade but stop when I see isabelle and jace talking. I should keep walking but I stop and listen.

"I figured it out" she tells jace, he rolls his eyes  
"Figured what out" he asks annoyed  
"Why clary suddenly came out of her room and why your less grumpy"  
"I was not grumpy" she smiles almost wickedly  
"Your right grumpy not the correct word, frustrated is..more like sexually frustrated" he rolls his eyes and goes to walk away. She grabs his arm and shouts "wait..just hear my theory and if it's correct you have to tell if I am or not.  
"What's your theory"  
"Okay so your a guy..and guys have needs..even you jace..you were sexually frustrated but you would never force clary to do anything..clary came to you last night when you both were going to go to bed..says that she wants to.. of course you hesitate.. but give in" jace has a look with no emotion in it then squints his eyes a little "I'm right arnt I..dont say I'm not" she smiles now " I heard you both last night" jace looks up surprised. She puts her hands on jace's shoulder and is about to walk away before she says "you owe me, I couldn't sleep last night because of you two..all night long" jace makes a face. I walk away not able to take any more. I walk back into the library completely forgetting about the lemonade.

"Where's the lemonade mom" *shit*  
"Oh I completely forgot.. It must be the pregnancy" clary smiles  
"That's okay mom I can get it"  
"Actually clary I think I am going to lie down for a bit" clary nods I walk away from her knowing if I stay around her I may say some things that i shouldn't. I lay on the bed trying to think about something else. It's just hard to hear that my baby is all grown up.


	27. chapter 27

Jace's POV

clary and I have been training for hours, I can see how exhausted she is but everytime I tell her we should take a break she refuses. She is pushing herself to her breaking point which is good. She is scared and she wants to learn how to defend herself. Don't get me wrong I want her to k ow how to defend herself I just don't want her to have to.

I grabs her by her shoulders and face her to me. Her chest rapidly rises and falls.

"Clary you can't work yourself to your breaking point..by tomorrow you will be so sore that you won't be able to move tomorrow..you think that will make you stronger because it won't Clary...you have to work your body up to it..give it time to adjust" I say carefully knowing that when Clary sets her mind to doing something it's settled. "I'm sorry clary that I could not get to you faster and I'm sorry that I can't take all of the fear away.. I wish I could I really do" she shakes her head with tears in her eyes.

"No Jace it's not your fault..I don't blame you.. I just want to be strong like you, like Isabelle..I'm weak Jace and I don't want to be weak" I nod

"Then I will train you the right way okay..but you have to do and listen to everything I say..got it" she nods her head "good now we are done for today we will continue tommarrow" nodding we both walk out of the training room in need of a shower. We shower together and slowly wash each others body. Taking in every piece of perfection and imperfection. After our long needed shower we both hop out and get dressed into lazy clothes. Clary is currently brushing her hair in front of her vanity.

I sit on my- well more like our bed now and think of how I am going to tell Clary that Isabelle not only knows but heard us. "Clary" I call out

"Yeah"

"Isabelle knows" she doesn't turn around but looks at me through her vanity.

"Knows what"

"She heard us" she looks very confused "last night, she knows and she heard us" Clary stops brushing her hair and turns around to look at me

"Oh god..I completely forgot we weren't alone in the institute last night" she puts her hand on her forehead and has a little blush on her cheeks "I totally forgot about everyone else"

"Yeah me to" she looks at me with worry in her eyes

"You dont think my mom and luke heard do you" I shake me head no

"I don't think so, your mom didn't look like she wanted to kill me earlier and if she had heard she would have been giving me the murderous eyes" she nods

She sits on the bed next to me discarding finishing brushing her hair. I pull her close to me and wrap my arms around her we lie back and just hold eachother.

Isabelle's POV

I am just getting back from seeing Simon. I angrily slam my bedroom door shut, to say we are having problems would be an understatement. I feel like he doesn't want to be with me anymore. His kisses aren't passionate, not that I know what a passionate kiss feels like. A knock at my door interrupts my thoughts. "I'll be down in a minute" I shout. I gather myself back together and go downstairs. We all eat dinner, everyone is laughing and having a good time but I have to much on my mind to enjoy dinner. I walk into the library needing some space and peace, Jocelyn is seated in the corner of the library reading a book of some sort so I will still be able to get some peace, but no both Clary and Jace walk in with those talk to me eyes, they both sit on the couch. I stand in the middle of the room waiting for one of them to speak. Jace is the one who speaks up first.

"What's wrong Izzy" I shake my head no

"Come on talk to me..Tell me what's going on.. Bottling yourself up won't help"

"I feel like Simon isn't attracted to me"

"Izzy if Simon is not attracted to you then he is insane" Clary says "I mean look at you..You are beautiful and you have the body of a supermodel..Your every guys dream"

"It's just when we were having sex..he wasn't like into it" Clary blushes at the topic and jace cringes

"I did not want to hear that" Jace firmly states

Frustratedly I say "god I hate virgins"

I see Jace smirk "well technically he is not a virgin anymore"

"Sorry Jace jeez..Fine I hate inexperienced people when it comes to sex okay" I frustratedly get out.

Jace looks at clary lovingly the way I want Simon to look at me and says "I don't mind" causing Clary to blush once again

"Well of course you don't mind..It's you and clary..Your EPIC.. you guys are goals..When I think of the perfect love story I don't think of scallison, stydia, stalia, or even stelana and they are as epic as it gets..When I think of the perfect love story I think of you two..You both are everything I want in love passion, drive, all of it..And me and Simon we don't have that and I don't think we ever will"

"Do you want me to kill him.. Because I will" I smile loving Jaces over protectiveness. I shake my head no "it's not his fault that he doesn't feel the same way about me as I do about him..It's mine" "Izzy" both Clary and jace say at the same time. I shake my head no again "you both just don't understand..I'd like to be alone for a bit if you don't mind" I walk out of the library and make my way to my room. I slam the door and put my back to it. The tears come out of my eyes on there own accord. I slide down onto the floor and let out all the bottled up tears.


	28. chapter 28

Clarys POV

"come on jace hurry up, you are taking forever" he turns his head, looks at me with a straight face and says "well im sorry i have never set up a tv and cable box before i am sorry" i just roll my eyes at his statement

"well of course you haven't your only worries were killing demons 101" I sarcasticly state. We are both currently setting up a tv in jaces room so that we can watch TV. I am making him watch TV with me, it seems like forever since I have watched TV and I miss it.

"Okay I think I am done"

"You think" I question

"Yes"

"Alright here is the moment of truth" I grab the remote and sure enough the TV comes on with the cable working and all. "Wow Jace you really are good at everything" he gives me this half smile that is only reserved for me

"I know" I roll my eyes. He comes over and wraps his arms around me and just holds me. I am as comfortable as I can be because I am in his arms but I can't see the TV to change the channel.

"Jace let's switch positions..Let me lay on top of you so I can see the TV"

Jace flips us quickly so that I am half laying on top of him. I turn on the vampire diaries and cuddle up next to Jace as he runs his hands through my hair and lay peacefully restarting the vampire diaries so that Jace is caught up.

Isabelle's POV

I wake up to a pounding in my head from all the crying I did last night and the night before and so on. I don't know what's wrong with me anymore. I just want to be loved, maybe it's because I try to hard. I decide to take Jace up on his advise and talk to Simon maybe this is all a big misunderstanding, gos I wish it is. I look in the mirror and am scared at the refection in front of me.

My eyes are puffy and my face is red, I look terrible and scary. I add little makeup to make myself look decent deciding on not going all out with my makeup today like I usually would everyday. The truth is I don't feel like pampering myself up today. The clock reads 9:15 am. This is the latest I have ever woke up, something must really be wrong with me. I walk down the stairs in just a thought shirt and some leggings with some slippers on. I run into Jace on the way.

"Isabelle look I know that something is wrong okay and I know that we are not always on good terms but I love you isabelle..Your my sister and I care about you okay..So when something is wrong tell me and I will try everything I can to fix it and make it right" he finishes I smile loving how caring my brother is

"I know jace thank you I love you for that, I am going to talk to Simon about like you said I should okay" he nods then pull me into a hug. Jace doesn't really hug people well except Clary so having him pull me into a hug is a little surprising. He pull away and I run off out of the institute doors to hopefully fix my love life.

I knock rapidly at Simon's door. He has his own apartment finally after living with his mom for so long. He opens the door looking tired like he hasn't slept for days and I just woke him from sleep after only 5 hours of sleep.

"Simon we need to talk" he barley registered that it's me and nods, too tired to do anything else.

I am currently sitting at his table watching him drink some coffee and wake up. After about 20 minutes of him just sipping his coffee and me starting at him he finally says

"Okay umm what did you want to talk about"

"Us" I state seriously, he shifts uncomfortable under my hard stare.

"Well what about us" he says cautiously

"Do you love me Simon" he looks surprised by my quiestion "because if you don't there is no reason for this conversation..So do you"

"I-i don't know" tears gather up in my eyes, this was exactly what I was afraid of. "I like you isabelle I really do..Maybe love will come along the road later on b-"

"Do you really believe that you will love me one day, that you will love me as much as I love you one day.. do you really believe that Simon"

"I-i dont know okay isabelle..I'm not good with expressing my feelings let alone know what I feel..I'm sorry okay I just know that I like you isabelle and that's that..I know you want more you want it all the perfect love story I know that..And I will try my best possible to give you that" I nod wiping my tear away that had fell from my eye.

I wrap my arms around Simon and hold him needing it and hoping so did he. We end up on his bed in a tangle of sheets. At the moment things are okay and they feel great just being with Simon. I try to pull his shirt off but he stops me I look up at him confused and frankly a little hurt. "Not today" I nod allowing him to just hold me in his arms and respecting his choice. I lay half on Simon and stare up at the ceiling hoping that one day we could be more.


	29. chapter 29

Jaces POV

I lay on the bed just thinking of how amazing life has become trying to knock out all of the bad going on. I go back to the night things started to get better. It was when we had sex which is kinda funny and ironic. That night was different than others and I have been racking my head since that night thinking why was it different. I kept telling myself it was because it was with Clary that's why of course but I wasn't like that. It was more of a gut feeling whenever I think about about like I didn't something wrong. So I thought maybe I shouldn't have let Clary do what she did, but it's not that it's something else. I keep replaying that night in my head and it feels like I forgot something. It's not like I forgot to put a con- SHIT. I jump off the bed, most likely looking like I have seen a ghost just as Clary walks in.

"What's wrong with you" I look at her startled

"Umm nothing" she looks at me oddly knowing that I am lying. I walk over to her and wrap my arms around her and hold her in my embrace trying to drown out the unsettled feeling in my gut.

Clarys POV

Jace is acting weird like he is hiding something, I decide not to pressure him on it because he will tell me when he is ready. I know that he isn't used talking to people about his feelings but he is getting better at it.

I walk down stairs to see mom in the library alone like she is lost in thought I decide to break it.

"Hey mom" she looks up startled "oh hey honey"

"You look like you got alot on your mind"

"Ah it's not really much..I just worry about you sometimes" I nod "and I accept you with jace I really do I see how much he cares for you, but I still worry honey I am your mom that's my job" I nod

"I know mom, he treats me like an angel.. like I'm all that matters. I can't imagine my life without him-" I stop noting that she probably doesn't want to hear this "sorry you probably don't want to hear this" she shakes her head no

"But I need to, I need to know he treats you right..He hasn't pressured you into anything has he?" She asks gently, I blush a dark crimson red and shake my head no

"No he hasn't" I say nervously " he would never..He always makes sure I'm okay with every move and every moment" I quietly get out not wanting to have this talk with my mom.

"Honey I realize that I have never actually have given you the talk, I should have given it to you years ago but I was putting it off hoping I wouldn't have to" she says

"Mom" I loudly interrupt " I don't need the talk okay I already know everything I need to know" she nods

"So how's the baby, you had an appointment right" she nods and smiles big

"Well if there was something wrong I don't know if they could find it but I also had magnus check me just in case he said all is good so there is nothing to worry about" I smile widely definitely need some mother and daughter time.

Alec's POV

I am currently sitting in magnus's couch with alot on my mind. Chairman meow interrupts my thoughts by licking me which is surprising because chairman meow hates everyone. I pick him up and cuddle him a bit waiting for magnus to get back with our lemonade. He I on making it himself seeing the taste difference. We are testing out the kind he *poofs* up and the kind you make. We even went to the store and all. He comes back with everything.

"Okay Alexander taste them both" "well which one is which" he rolls his eyes "well I'm not going to tell you" I smile expecting that answer. I suppose both and choose my pick on which is better. He smiles gritty "I made that one" "this one is way sweeter, the other one was a bit to bitter for me" he smiles "I know that's why I made it sweet" magnus downs a glass real quick

"You know that I love your sweet tooth Alexander.. and I love you" I smile "I love you magnus" I feel his lips pressed to mine with a shock of electricity. I smile into the kiss letting all my worries of everything else that has been going on slip away and let myself be happy and at peace. That peace is with magnus.


	30. chapter 30

Clarys POV

I wake up feeling jaces side of the bed cold. I get up and make my way down stairs, as I near the library I hear talking. I walk inside, everyone is awake which doesn't surprise since I'm the only one who isn't a morning person.

"What's going on" Isabelle is first to speak

"Mom still won't let us go out and fight demons..It's the 8th over almost 2 months since everything has happens and yet she still won't let us go out" it's not the 8th it can't be

"Isabelle" I state "it's not the 8th" she looks at me like I'm dumb.

"Clary yes it is" I start shaking my head no

"It can't be I haven't had m-" I stop in the middle of my sentence. I can feel everyones eyes on me. I abruptly run out of the library and straight to my room.

Jaces POV

I can feel everyones eyes on me. Isabelle is first to speak like always.

"What's wrong with her..I know you know, you got that look on your face" I still don't say anything "oh come on Jace it can't be that bad" I still don't say anything and stare at the door where Clary ran out of " it's not like she's late on her period" she states I half look at her with a pointed look, her eyes widen "oh my god..She is late on her period" I look back at the door and walk to go find clary.

As I am walking out the door I hear luke say "joce don't"

I walk to our room to find clary in the bathroom, each hand on the side of the sink with her shoulders slumped. I watch her through the mirror. Her eyes meet mine through the mirror.

BACK TO CLARY POV

My eyes me jaces through the mirror. We just stare at eachother for a moment each of us lost for words. The first words that come out of Jace mouth are "Clary I can't be a father" he walks away from the bathroom. My eyes water, then turn to determination I walk out to see Jace on our bed

"Well to damn bad.. Because if I am pregnant then you will have to deal with it" when I said pregnant he flinched. He stands up abruptly

BACK TO JACES POV

I stand up abruptly

"I can't be a father Clary..I don't know the first thing about being a father Clary" she looks at me with tears running down her face and I feel like my heart is breaking in half knowing I caused those tears. "What if I become him Clary..What if I do the same thing that valentine did to your brother to our child..What if I-" I break of as my voice cracks. I look down at the floor not able to look her in the eye. I feel her hands on my face

"That will never happen" I shake my head no. And take a step back, and away from her touch

"You don't know that Clary you don't"

"But I know you and your good Jace you could never do the things he has done"

"He was good once too Clary don't forget that" she nods her head

"But you are..My mom had her doubts about valentine but she ignored them okay you are good Jace I promise you that..I won't even let you become him..Okay" I nod my head to her. She wraps her arms around me and as I wrap mine around her and hold eachother as it the others touch would compact attached the broken pieces together

Isabelle's POV

"oh my godd" I screech after Jace had left and everything has been processed. Luke is trying to get Jocelyn to calm down. I decide to run to the store knowing that it will calm everyone's nerves until magnus gets here to make sure. I had just got back with a big bag full of pregnancy test. I didn't know which kind to get so I got them all. I walk into the library. With the test not having given them to Clary yet. Jocelyn looks at me with that look in her eyes

"Jocelyn" I say aloud "would you like to bring these to Clary...I can if you don't..I just thought that you might...Want to" I finally get out nervously

She nods her head and takes the bag. We all watch as she makes her way up the stairs to Jace and clarys room.

Jocelyns POV

I slowly make my way up the stairs with my heart pounding out of my chest wanting the truth but afraid of it. I lightly knock on the door before opening it and the sight in front of me deadpans me on the face. Jace and clary are each holding eachother with so many emotions it's almost hard to look at. I clary my throat to notify them that I am here. They both look up shocked that they didn't here me come in. Clary looks from my face to the bag in my hand knowing what it is. She walks over grabs the bag and whispers "thank you" and rushes to the bathroom. I stare at the door for a moment then look away. Jace is leaned against the wall with a look that I have never seen on him before. It's a mix between fear, happiness, and blame. "I'm sorry" he says out of the blue. I look at him but don't say anything.

"All I want is the best for Clary..I want her to have everything she wants in life...And somehow she wants me..And I don't know why..But she does...Even when I'm the cause of alot of the bad things that has happened to her it's all my fault" he says with a deep emotion in his voice. I decide it's time to respond

"It's not" I say "your fault I mean..It's not your fault..It's mine..I know you thinks it's your fault but it's not...Your...Good for her..You are there for her in ways I can't be..So thank you...I don't hate you Jace..It's just..She is my baby girl..And accepting you both as being together means..It means that she is all grown up and I don't want her to be" I finally get out. I feel a hand on my shoulder, it's jace. Clary walks out of the bathroom. We both look at her waiting for the news

"Well" Jace hesitately gets out

"We have to wait 5-10 minutes"

Clary walks over to the bed and sits. Both me and jace follow. We all sit on the bed painfully waiting for the life changing news.


	31. chapter 31

Clarys POV

Jace grabs me and pulls me into his lap after what seems like forever I find my words "Jace" he doesn't say anything though he just hums "what if I'm..What if we" he waits a moment before he responds as if he don't know himself.

"Then we will have a baby" I look him in the eye and fight the tears.

"What if I'm not a good mo- what if I can't do thi-..I just turned 18 Jace I" I feel his hands on each side of my face and hear his voice not long after.

"We will figure it out as we go..Like we always do..We will make it out okay" I nod and squeeze my eyes shut to clear the blur. He goes to pull me back into his arms but the alarm I set on my phone for 10 minutes goes off. We all freeze not able to move quite yet, I get up and pick up the test.

My heart is pounding out of my chest and the results make my heart stop. I turn around and look at Jace.

"It's negative" he lets out a breath stands up, picks me up and tackles us both to the bed. We lay there and hold eachother in content.

Jocelyns POV

I decide to leave and let them be alone as it looked like they needed it, they needed eachother. I decide to go back to the library, as I walk into the library I walk straight into Luke's arms. I can feel everyones eyes on me even Luke's I can even feel the questioning in everyone's stares. I look up and only see that Isabelle is no longer in the library.

I decide it's time to tell everyone the news and take away their anticipation of waiting.

"It was negative" I hurridly get out and let out a breath along with it. I couldn't imagine my baby being pregnant as I am pregnant. I don't think I will ever be ready to accept Clary being pregnant ever. Just thinking about it makes me queezy.

"I think I need to lie down..All this is a little much" I feel my feet lift off the ground and the tight embrace of Luke's arms. I snuggle into them and black out before we even make it to our room.

Clarys POV

jaces body is firmly pressed to mine as we continue to lay. The feel of his body on top of mine is so comforting. After what seems like forever but not long enough I feel jace lift his head from my shoulder. He stares directly in my eye giving me every emotion all at once.

He gives me one of those smiles that are only reserved for me. I grab the back of his head with my hand and bring his face down to mine. Our lips touch, a kiss so soft and sweet that makes my stomach curl. I never thought that I could want something so much. Hunger took over my thought as I greedily capture his lips to mine.

I trail my hands down to the hem of his shirt and rip it off as the hunger inside of me starts to shake through my body. His hot hands slowly travel to my shirt and tosses it to the floor. I bring my hands to his curls and yank tightly getting a low groan from him.

His groan makes me have the need to squeeze my thighs together in return I get a low moan from him. I undo his belt and toss it to the floor as Jace pulls down my bottoms. I unbutton his jeans and push them down with my feet as much as I can anyways.

His jeans hit the floor leaving us both in our undergarments. I run my hands through his hair as I continue to hungrily kiss him. I can feel my lips start to get sore from the continuous kissing. We both finally pull away needing a breather and stare eachother in the eye.

"You know this right here is the reason of all of the events today" he cockily says. All I can do is smile because it is exactly true. "We could stop if you want" I breathlessly respond he smirks and says "no way in hell" I feel his lips enclose back on mine.

I feel his hand travel up my back and to my bra clasp. My bra along with all of our other clothing joins the floor. My underwear and soon jaces boxers follow not long after. I feel him grab for something I hear the crackle of foil. Jace sees me eyeballing him and cockily asks "what do you want to put it on me" my eye meet his "could I" I curiously ask.

All the cockiness leaves his face and replaced with a serious one, he nods his head and hands me the condom. I hold it waiting for him to instruct me further.

"Place it at the tip" I do as told "pinch the tip and roll it down" I again do as told then look him in the eye.

"Did I do it right " he nods and places his lips on mine. I wrap my legs around his hips not able to take the wait any longer. I feel him at my entrance so I wrap my arms under his armpits and hold onto his shoulders. I feel him enter all the way to the hilt and stop. He waits for me to get used to him being inside me, which I am thankful for. It's like no matter how many time we have sex I still have to adjust to his big size.

He slowly pulls out and slowly pushes back in. He keeps this slow pace then slowly fastens it to a pace that's not to slow or not to fast. The perfect pace is made. It's like he knew exactly what I wanted and needed like he always does. I hold onto him overcome with the amount of pleasure the non stop moaning from both of our mouths says just as much.


End file.
